When Magic is An Illusion
by Zimpson11
Summary: Chiara Green is a magician, who comes to Mystic Fall. While she spends most of her time in the Grill and she entertains the customers with her magic tricks, she quickly meets the real deal, but how does she manages to stay one step in front of them all, and why is she in Mystic Fall? (Rated T for safety and some moments. PLEASE REVIEW, IT doesn't have to be on the latest chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Pick a card' Chiara Green took a sip of her juice while she held a deck of card in front of the brown eyed brunette with a nice diamond necklace. The woman stared at her with an unimpressed smile. The arrogance was obvious in her eyes but she still took a card and stared at it. It was the queen of heart. 'Remember it, sign it, and put it back.' Chiara said as she putted the glass down. She shuffled the cards with one hand and threw them up as she caught them with the other hand. The deck was placed on table, and Chiara took another sip after she said, 'the first card is your card.' The woman picked it up but then grinned when she saw the ace, and there was no signature, 'it isn't.'

Chiara paused and then turned to her with a surprised look, 'are you sure?'

'Yes'

'But how would you know when you haven't even looked?' Chiara's expression turned to a cheeky grin, and she continued, 'I should have finished my sentence. The first card in your wallet is your card.' The woman narrowed her eyes in scepticism but picked up her bag and opened her wallet. There it was; the queen of heart was placed on the first holder with the woman's signature. Her mouth dropped as she stared at Chiara. 'How did you...'

'Don't think about it, love. It was a tricky one. The queen of heart gets around a lot. No one has ever been able to catch her.' She winked and took a sip of her juice again.

'That was amazing' Matt Donovan said as he took the brunette's glass.

'I fooled myself to believe that I was a magician' I smiled to him.

'You have been her for six weeks, and you still manage to surprise me.'

'The element of surprise is as important as the element of distraction, my dear Donovan; which reminds me, your card is in my glass.'

'But that is not possible, I have right here.' Matt putted a hand in his left pocket but only a sudden astonishment appeared. There was nothing there. Chiara finished her juice in one huge mouthful and as she predicted, the king of spades appeared at the bottom of the long glass with Matt's signature. The surrounding people clapped enthusiastically as Matt took the card out and observed it in disbelief. 'Don't feel bad; the king of spades even fooled the queen of heart.' Matt smiled as Chiara winked.

'I would like to give it a try, darling.' The voice made Matt's smile disappear. Chiara turned around and looked into the brown eyes of a dark haired, handsome man.

'You should stay away from him', Matt warned before he walked away.

'I would be delighted for your assistance.' She smirked with mischievous eyes.

The man sat on the chair in front of her. As she shuffled the cards, she asked, 'what is your name, sir?''

'Kol Mikaelson' he replied with a superior grin.

'Well, Mr. Mikaelson, pick a card.'

He picked a card, signed it and pretended to put it back. He had planned to humiliate this girl and so decided that he would keep the card to himself. It was easy enough to fool people with his incredible speedy reflexes. He smirked to her as she began to shuffle the card in an impressive manner. However, this trick had an introduction. 'Before we continue with the trick, I would like to reveal a magic trick. As a magician it is important to be open-minded, and to be so, it is important believe in everything.' Her smirk became broader, 'Well, my original plan was to give my little audience a threat. I was planning to hide the card under his shirt; but dear Mr. Mikaelson is as playful as he is handsome.' Few of the girls around began to giggle and blush and Kol turned his gaze toward them to wink. Chiara gathered the cards into one big deck again and hit on the table with a consistent rhythm.

'So instead I have decided to teach Mr. Mikaelson a very important lesson.' She turned eyes to the deck, 'Being charming and playful is good; but one should never forget to be humble.' As she said 'humble', one card jumped from the deck into her hand. It was the six of spades with Kol's signature. He stared at it for while but then exclaimed with a grin, 'it is not possible because I have the card.' As he took out the hand with the card, he was only half disappointed. There was indeed a card but it was not his. It was the joker. Astounded, he turned his widened eyes from the six of spades to the joker. With a low voice, Chiara said, 'As long as you can see, you will perceive, and so I can deceive.' She smirked one last time before she left the table went to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Chiara sat by the bar with a new glass of juice, curious eyes observed her. The audience had moved to own seats and found other entrainment. Many of them were still sharing their excitement and amazement about the magic. Kol Mikaelson was also talking about it with his brother, who had lighter hair and blue eyes, but whether it was excitement or annoyance is debatable. It appeared that she had not noticed the observance seeing that she unaffectedly drank her juice with small sips, and so a pair of eyes moved closer. As the first step was taken, Chiara began to gently hit the table with the glass like she had done with the deck of card. It was almost full but the content remained inside. When the feet were close enough, Chiara spoke with a melodic voice, 'Tick, Tack, toe; who is that by my door? Could it be a Salvatore?' She turned around to meet the blue and charming eyes of Damon Salvatore. He stopped as she turned around but then smilingly sat beside her.

'Now, that is impressive.'

'I live to please, Mr. Salvatore.'

'How did you do it?'

'I fooled myself to believe that I was a magician.'

'I think you are fooling people to think that you are not.'

'Dear Mr. Salvatore, are you implying that I am witch? Not very gentleman-like' She laughed briefly, 'could you imagine the horror of the spirits if they found out that witchy powers were used to entertain people at a bar.'

He smiled, 'how does one fool a person with incredible speed, reflexes and other great abilities?'

'Elementary, Mr. Salvatore; you make him think that he cannot be fooled. Arrogance is a magician's great treasure.'

Another smile appeared on his face as he finished his drink and hammered it on the table. He leaned toward Chiara and whispered, 'you shouldn't piss of vampires. They don't handle it well.' He stood up and was about to leave when she stopped him by saying, 'don't you want to finish your drink, Mr. Salvatore. It seems waste of compulsion.' He smirked arrogantly as he thought that Chiara was inattentive. But when he had turned around, his glass was full as if it was untouched. His mouth dropped open a little as Chiara laughingly stood up and walked pass him.

'What did you find out?' Kol Mikaelson was standing right behind him.

'Only what she wanted me to know.'

'We should kill her now before she becomes a problem.'

Damon looked at him with a considering look, 'let see what happens.'

Chiara had just walked out of the door. They both followed her with their incredible speed as people were too busy or drunk to notice. However, when they came out of the door, she wasn't there. There was only a small track smoke and a lot of darkness. Kol and Damon looked around bewildered to find her but she had truly disappeared. 'I don't like it when human can fool me.' Damon said in disgust.

'She has to a witch. How else could she do it?' Kol was still looking around in hope to find her.

'She is fooling us.'

The smoke had vanished too but something had else had appeared. A large tarot card was lying on the ground with a small signature and a number. Damon picked it up and after observing it, he gave it to Kol, 'Chiara Green, 666'.

'She chose the card of death.'

'She is threatening us.'

'She is either mad or a genius.'

'I think she is a bit of both.'

'She is going to be a problem.'

'I think she already has become one.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Please tell it again' Alaric Saltzman, also called Rick, laughed heartily as he struggled to breathe.

'I am happy you can laugh at me, Rick.' Damon replied in offended and aggressive tone.

'You turned my wife into a vampire; I have every right to laugh.'

'When are you going to let that go?'

'Well, if this girl is as great as I think, I won't have to let it go.'

'She is not a vampire or a witch. She is just a human.'

'That is what makes the story so much better!'

'And here I thought it was my beautiful brown eyes?' Chiara stood behind Alaric with a devilish grin. She placed herself beside Damon and asked Matt for a glass of juice. Rick stared at her for while but then smiled. She was nothing like what he had expected. She was short but her brown skin complemented her dark hair and brown eyes. She wore black, loose trouser with a grey and white checkered shirt. The under lip was bigger than her upper lip, which gave her a mysterious smile. 'You will have to buy me dinner if you keep staring, Mr. Saltzman.'

'Keep bothering Damon like that and I will buy you a house.'

She laughed briefly before she took a sip of her juice. 'I would prefer to have yours.' She took out a key from her right pocket and played with it in her hands. They knew that the keys had to belong to him. Rick hastily checked his pockets and jacket but only found his wallet and a tarot card. It was the card of star. He laughed briefly, and she gave it back with a wink.

'You are not funny.' Damon said in his usual disgust manner.

'The card of death seems to disagree.'

'What is that even suppose to mean? Are you really threatening a vampire and even more foolish, an original one?'

'You are so insecure and angry. Is that vampirism or is it just you?'

He laughed sarcastically, 'I can twist your little neck in seconds'

'Of course you can, and I can wake up from the death. It could be our little trick. See; we can get along.' Her fingers suddenly began to polish the ring on her right hand. It was, however, not just an ordinary ring. It was old, and the two men knew exactly what it meant. Rick had the same ring. 'How did you get one? Only Jeremy and I have one.' He asked in horror.

'I have the right kind of friends.'

'I can cut it off your hand and kill you.' Damon said more annoyed than before.

'You talk so much; do ever do anything?' Chiara smiled.

That was the last drop. With a sudden move and an incredible speed, he grabbed her hand, crushed his glass to cut the ring of her; but he suddenly realized that nothing happened. There was no blood or scream of pain. He looked back at her in surprise. Chiara was still smiling as she grab her glass with the right hand and said, 'how rude of me, I lend you a fake hand.' She took a sip as Rick laughed with an impressed grin.

Damon threw the robber arm away as he leaned forward to whisper, 'how long can your tricks save you, Chiara.'

'I can see that I am really annoying you, so I have come with a proposal. If you stay out of my business, then I will stay out of yours. Leave me alone, and you will never have to deal with me again.'

Rick smiled to Damon, 'you should take the offer, Damon.'

'Tell me how you do it, and then I will leave you alone.' Damon said determined

'I deceive your senses.'

'It is not possible.'

'And I keep polishing your ego, because that is my greatest treasure.'

'Tell me the truth!'

'You know what, Damon. I am done playing nice. Stay away from me, or I will have to teach you some manners. I have been doing this since I was five, and that is only counting the good years, so if you think that I can't handle a little insecure vampire, you must be a bigger fool than I thought.'

She got up from the chair and was about to walk out but stopped when Kol Mikaelson came in her way. 'Is he bothering you, darling?'

'I haven't decided yet.'

He smiled and took a step closer to her, 'I think that we should have a new a start. We have gotten the wrong impression of each other. Let's have a drink.'

'If you had come five minutes ago, I might have considered it but your little dog here has put me in a bad mood. You should really keep him in a shorter lease.'

'Wait a minute; I am not his dog.'

'And a muzzle'

Kol laughed heartily, 'you are quite funny, Chiara. I think we will get along.'

'I think that we shouldn't force it. If it is meant to be, we will find out.' She winked and was about to leave but was stopped again. Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, 'Are you leaving already? I am just getting started.'

Without saying anything, Chiara stared boldly at Kol. She wasn't scared or worried. Despite his confidence and evil smile, Chiara showed no emotions at all. Instead, it appeared that she was observing him. Eventually, she spoke again with her cheeky smile, 'Do you often disagree with your brothers, Mr. Mikaelson?' At first he didn't understand the question but soon enough he realized that someone was standing behind him. He turned around and stared into the dark eyes of a man, who shared many of Kol's features. He grinned to the new appearance and let go of Chiara's arm by pushing her back in the chair. 'Brother, I was just chatting with this new girl, but it seems that she knows a lot already.'

'I am not sure if this manner can be classified as chatting.'

'I was just insisting a little, brother.'

Elijah decided that it was better to not answer his cheeky comments, and so he turned his gaze toward Chiara, who stared back at him. 'It is not a good idea to bother vampires.'

'So I have been told.'

'My brother has an unusual obsession with you.'

'What can I say? I have that effect on people.'

Elijah walked pass Kol to continue his observation of Chiara. 'Did you give this card to Kol?' Elijah took out the tarot card of death with Chiara's name and number.

She smiled to confirm his suspicion. Kol rushed to Elijah, 'Do you know what it means?'

Elijah sighed, 'it means that she is death.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chiara's smile was wide and mischievous. Whatever Elijah meant by his statement; it was quite obvious that he was right. 'Are you saying that she is the grim ripper?' Damon said with disbelief.

'Not at all'

'My head is hurting.' Damon complained as he tried to figure out what was going on.

'Brother, you are making no sense.'

'That is because he can't make any sense.' Chiara laughed. 'He doesn't quite know what he knows.'

'I am not drunk enough for this.' Damon complained again.

'I have seen this kind of card before. Only the wisest and oldest circle of witches knows about this, and they cannot tell it to anyone else.'

'I am sure we can convince them, if you just let me talk to them.' Kol smirked.

'You don't understand, brother. They really cannot tell.'

'Because they will die before they will be able to get one word out of their mouth.' Chiara interrupted.

Everybody looked at her as she finished her juice. Elijah took over, 'it appears that the secret must at all time stay inside the circle. It is protected with some sort of spell or...'

'Curse' Chiara finished.

'But she will have to know what the secret is.' Kol said as he stared at her with accusing eyes.

'Wrong again, young Mikaelson. The secret is buried with the witches.' She said.

Elijah's astonishment showed that he did not know that. His narrowed eyes tried to figure out if she was lying. 'The last witch, who knew the complete true, died six years ago. She was killed by some vampires.'

'So you are a part of a secret, which you don't even know.' Damon said in his irritable tone.

'Now that is a well-kept secret.' She winked and smiled.

'Is that why you are in Mystic Fall?' Elijah asked

'You have found out one thing about me, and automatically assume that it must be related to another thing.'

'So why are you here?'

'Why don't I leave that to your imagination? It always seems to benefit me.' When she stood up again, Kol was about to push her back but was stopped by his brother. 'I think we should not interfere in other's business, brother.'

'Is this a joke?' Damon exclaimed

'No, it is called a brain.' Chiara smiled without looking at him. She walked away from them and walked out of the Grill. Elijah turned toward the remaining people and took leave by saying, 'it would be best to leave her alone. She is not troubling you, and I see no reason to create more enemies.' He then followed Chiara's example and walked out.

'Your brother is creepy.' Damon said.

'Perhaps, he has point.' Rick reminded.

Kol was the only one, who didn't speak. She was not dangerous but she was mysterious. She was a blind spot, and it bothered him. He wasn't ready to let it go but he had no intention of teaming with Damon to find out. She was smart, as much as he hated to admit it, he had to do it anyway, because she was right never underestimate the enemy. It was a basic rule in war, and he intended to follow it. A devilish smile appeared as he thought, 'well I guess I have to go to more extreme methods then.' He disappeared too.

'I take it back. They both are creepy.' Damon said

'I think that we should take her offer, Damon.' Rick said.

'I think we won't have to worry about it for long. Kol seems to be in a good mood.'

'Why do you hate her so much?'

'She pissed me off.'

'Everything pisses you off.'

'Well, she added to the list.'

'I think I will go now. I need to find better friends.'

Rick left Damon behind with a bitter feeling. He didn't like it either. This girl had a secret, and apparently it was a deep one. Everything was blurry, and it wasn't just the alcohol. He needed to be safe again. There were enough problems already: The originals, Katherine and the witches. The town didn't need her. He finished his glass and left. However, he had never expected to be attacked. As he walked out of the Grill, he rushed away but when reached to his porch, five poisoned arrows were shot toward him. He caught three of them, but the remaining two bored into his stomach and leg. Two more and a dozen bullets were shot toward him. Despite the bright day, no heard or saw anything. As he fell to the ground, hands filled with vervain grabbed him to knock him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dawn seems to come before time. Suddenly, the light was disappearing, and everything seemed unnatural. There were unnatural sounds and sights. The birds appeared to be mechanic, and the tweeting was like a recording. There was no wind and the steps were louder than usual. Something was indeed wrong, and Chiara couldn't shake that feeling off when she returned to the Grill. The feeling continued and even when she felt saved, something appeared to be extremely wrong. She wasn't afraid but she did indeed feel worried. Things were not allowed to get out of hands; there was too much on stake.

Not far from the Grill's door, her phone began to ring. On the screen, it said that justice was calling. I knew that memo. I knew who was both arrogant and stupid enough to call himself justice. I sighed before I picked it up. 'Hey, justice, listen it is not a good time. I have a date with fate, and I have been postponing it for forever. I don't want to tempt her.'

'It is has been too long since I have heard your so-called jokes.'

'I know we should get together and have a coffee...without guns and gorillas, I mean.'

'Come to me'

'Justice, mind you tongue. You could at least get me drunk first.'

She could almost hear his irritated and amused laugh, 'come to me before I sent a body to you.'

She was silent for a moment as she suddenly began to fear. 'Where are you?' she finally said with a serious mine.

'Check your messages.' Justice hung up.

Another sigh left her mouth but she managed to follow orders. Justice had been smart enough to find a place where no one else would be. He wanted to meet her in the woods. It would be a place where they could do everything without being disturbed. As she walked deeper, she could distinguish the many figures. They were three, and one was on the knees. When she came closer, she distinguished the features of each person. Harry Harmon, aka Justice, was standing in front of the others. Jill Carl, aka bitch, was holding a gun against the hostage. Levi Gilman was standing behind the other with a gun pointed to the hostage's head. However, when Chiara saw the face of the hostage, she stopped.

'Damon?'

'Chiara...' Damon dared to open his eyes.

Blood had coloured his clothes and he could barely open his eyes. They had wrapped his hand, feet and neck with white ropes, which Chiara guessed, was dipped in vervain. He was in pain and very weak. The guns were loaded with wood bullets, and they were probably also dipped in vervain. Harry smiled but his eyes remained serious.

'We just had a little chat with your friend here.'

'I don't think that we can call it friendship yet. It's more like; complicated.'

'I figured. He doesn't know anything about you.'

'I figured it might haunt him away.' Chiara laughed, 'got it? Haunt him?' She laughed again.

'Yeah, I got it. I see that your attempt to be funny still hasn't had any progress.'

'I have feelings too, you know.'

'I remember.' He said in disgust.

'Where is she?' Jill yelled in frustration and impatience.

'You do realize that you picked the wrong vampire, right? I prefer the other one. I love his smile.'

'Stop fooling around, Chiara! Where is she?' Levi joined the conversation.

'You are the one who had caught a vampire with serious rage issues, and you are saying that I am fooling around.'

'We caught him because you're so pathetic that you actually feel something for these animals.'

'That is so dumb. Just because I like one vampire it doesn't mean I like them all. It is like saying that Jill likes boys so she will sleep with all of them...oh wait; bad example.'

'Shut up or I will put a bullet in his head for sport.' Jill spat.

'Chiara, we are not amateurs, and unless you are going to make some disappearance act, you should really start talking.' Harry said.

'Now, why would make a disappearance when I want my problems to disappear.' After those words she threw three white balls toward them. A trail of smoke blinded them but when it was finished, she was still standing there. Harry coughed as he smiled, 'we are still here.'

'Well, you weren't really the problem.'

He turned around and realized that all the ropes with vervain had disappeared. Damon was free, and his energy was coming back. They rushed back and were about to shoot but Chiara threw more and more smoke until they could not see anything. Levi began to run away, and Damon was healed enough to attack Jill and drink her blood, which made him even stronger. Harry tried to shoot him but Damon rushed away. Jill could barely stand up but managed to clamber toward Harry. Damon was out of sight but Chiara knew that he wasn't far away and was about to attack again.

'I think we should leave them alone now, Damon.' She called.

'I couldn't disagree more.' Damon came into view behind them. His eyes turned red, and his teeth grew.

'I saved your life so you owe me.'

He stopped and his face turned back. 'Are you kidding me? First you save me, and then you save them.'

Chiara did not get the time to respond because as Damon looked toward her, Harry tried to stake him but failed. Damon caught his arm and broke it. He fell down in pain and cries. Jill fell with him but tried to help him despite her own pain.

'I said leave them alone!' She threw another ball but the smoke was different. It was a gas form of vervain, and Damon couldn't breathe or stay in it so he stepped back and away from it. Damon rushed toward Chiara grabbed her by the neck and pushed her toward a tree.

'What do you think you are doing?'

'I told you to leave them alone. You should have listened when I asked you nicely.' She had a ball in her hand and dropped it so another trail of vervain caused him to back off.

'Now, that is entertainment!' A voice exclaimed from a small distance. Chiara's eyes widened with shock and fear as she turned around to confront Kol.

'What are you doing here?' Chiara asked

'Being entertained'

'Did you perhaps think about helping a little?'

'The thought crossed my mind... Why did you save him?'

'I am sentimental that way. If he was gone, who would I annoy?'

He laughed but turned his gaze to Damon, 'I am surprised that you let them go. I guess, she is right; you do owe here. You know what? Let me solve that problem. I can kill them for you.'

Kol rushed away with an incredible speed, and she was not able to stop him. Jill and Harry had run away but she knew that Kol would find them. They were bleeding and couldn't have gone far with their injuries. Damon ran after him but by the time he reached there. He only found two corpses with broken necks. Kol was gone. Chiara appeared from the dark but fell to ground when she saw them. The shock kept her saying or doing anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Every hit was more powerful than the previous. The sound became louder and louder. Her eyes were dry but lips clearly stated her heartache. 'That is not annoying at all.' Damon sat on the chair beside her with a new glass of juice. Chiara didn't say a word. 'I was trying to save them.' Still quite; 'He is much older than me. He is faster and stronger.' She stared at the empty space and kept banging the deck of card on the table. 'Who were they?'

'Hunters'

'I guessed that; what did they want with you?'

'They wanted to find someone.'

'Who were they looking for?'

'Why are you asking? Are two corpses not enough?'

'I didn't kill them.'

'You didn't save them.'

'I tried.'

'Still dead'

The conversation was in a high speed but Chiara got the last word. She turned her gaze back to the empty space. 'Do they know about the secret?'

'They had nothing to do with it.'

'I can help you if you let me.'

'Listen, Dr. Phil, I don't want anything from you. I want you to leave me alone before I do something incredible stupid.'

'You seem to be less confident and calm.' Elijah's voice caused her to sigh. She didn't have to turn around, and she didn't bother. She kept staring at the empty space despite his approach. He took a seat in front of her. 'I am here with peace.'

'Oh! That is great. Let's kill two people and then offer peace. Tell your brother that he can shove his peace in a place where the sun never shines.'

'Kol is not offering piece. The offer is from our mother.'

Chiara's eyes expanded while Damon's eyes narrowed in disbelief. He continued, 'my mother wants piece and in return, she will protect you.'

She laughed sarcastically, 'why do I have a feeling that this deal is not all rainbows and unicorns?'

'There might be one small thing, which I can imagine could be a problem for you.'

'Now, we are being honest.'

'She wants you to live with us so she can protect you probably.'

Chiara's mouth dropped open as Damon made an expression which was a mixture of anger and disbelief.

'I will never be under the same roof as your pathetic brother.'

'He probably feels the same way.' Elijah smiled, and suddenly, Chiara and Damon realized that her staying in their house would really annoy Kol.

'Why does she want to protect me?'

'She is a witch. I guess she knows how important your safety is?'

'Does she know what the secret is?'

'I am told that she knows enough. After all she is a one of them, and would like to honour their wishes.'

'Why is she helping me instead of her son?'

'She has never approved of this kind of behaviour.'

'I don't want anything to do with any of you' Chiara continued hitting the table with the cards, which gave a clear message.

'Give me a call if you change your mind.'

When Elijah was out of sight, Damon suspiciously asked, 'why didn't you take the offer?'

'I just told him.'

'Don't take this the wrong way, but you are an idiot!'

'I am not going to stay with killers.'

'You will get protection and revenge. Do you know how rare that is?'

'They killed two people!'

'Kol killed two people, and frankly, they were trying to kill me first, and I think that you were on the list too. Grieving over killers is probably as bad as living with them. You have just hit the jackpot. He killed two people who were after you, and now you have a powerful witch and an original on your side.'

Chiara glanced at him but kept her face straight. He knew that she was listening and continued, 'I get it. You are feeling bad because you don't want anyone dead, but you have to admit; with them dead, your path has just gotten much better.' Damon smiled devilishly.

'Why are you on my side? I threw vervain after you.'

'I was a bit angry, but now I feel sorry for you because you were dumb enough to save me.'

Chiara observed him for a moment and then turned her gaze away as she said, 'protection would be nice.'

Damon smiled as he took a last sip of his glass, 'now, you are thinking straight.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'May I ask you a question?' Elijah said before they entered the big and elegant white house. 'Why did you save a vampire and then tried to save the hunters?'

'You won't understand.' Chiara replied as she took a step closer to the house

'I would have to disagree.'

Chiara stopped and then turned around to face him. 'Do you feel pain?'

'Yes'

'Do you feel sorrow?'

'I do; perhaps more than others.'

'Do you feel hate?'

'Yes.'

'Do you feel love?'

There was small silent and a sigh but he managed to say, 'I guess I could.'

'You feel everything that I do. Actually, you feel it more than me. Vampires emotions are heighten, right?'

'That is true.'

'So despite the fact that you are not human, you are a person. Every vampire is a person, if they choose to be. I can't walk away from that just because they have a dangerous addiction. I can't forget that they feel as I do. I can't deny that they are to some extent like me. I don't want anyone to die, and that includes every kind of person.'

'Those hunters were probably going to kill you?'

'I think that I was once told that your family was a bunch of evil lunatics, but when it came to family, you stick together. Your moral and ethics can easily be bend for your family, cant they? The hunters truly believed that it was the right thing to do. They might kill me in that belief, but they were also the kind of people who would sacrifice their live without hesitations to save the lives of innocent people. We are not always right so why should we kill people based on own and other's beliefs.'

Elijah didn't say anything but merely stared at her with eyes that were confused whether to applaud or to feel offended. He walked in, and she followed him with all her bags. When the door opened, the first one to appear was Esther Mikaelson. She was a tall and a slim woman with blond hair and beautiful brown eyes. She smiled as we came in and took a step closer, 'I am very happy that you are here.'

'Let's just hope we both won't regret.'

'Now, isn't that the magician who fooled my dear brother?' A voice said from the stair. It was the same man from the Grill. Kol had spoken to him after her first trick. His blue eyes and curly, light-brown hair suited his charming accent. Somehow, Chiara felt that his voice and accent was more charming than any of the others. 'Nicklaus, I thought we agreed to let it go.' Elijah sighed.

'Actually, I didn't fool him. He can handle that himself.'

'Is she here for lunch?' He smiled

'You got some nerves, Nicklaus.' Chiara said with a confident tone, 'At least, you could have called me a dessert or something more elegant.'

Klaus laughed as he walked down, 'I am surprised that you are able to joke. I thought my brother had killed you friends.'

'They weren't really my friends; I am just very sentimental, and I didn't want to cry. My make-up is not waterproof'

Chiara, I would like to show you your room.' Esther interrupted the ping pong.

She thought about leaving another smart comment before leaving but decided to save it for the youngest. 'I am going to need it.' She thought with a smile.

The room was big and beautiful. Elegant furniture, big closet, a giant bathroom and a huge bed in the middle reminded her that she truly didn't belong. She almost threw the bags on the bed and turned around to talk to Esther, 'Why are you helping me?'

'I have already told you.'

'You want me to believe that between me and your son; you have chosen me. I find that very hard to believe.'

'I have never approved of killing innocent people. I have always wanted them to protect people.'

'I don't think your children got that memo.'

She smiled, 'he will not hurt you.'

'I am not afraid of him.'

'I can see that... He is here.'

Only a minute later, Kol came rushing up. He stared at Chiara and then at Ester, 'Mother, why are you protecting her?'

'Why are you killing innocent people?'

'There weren't innocent. They were trying to kill a vampire and probably her!'

'They weren't your problem.' Chiara interrupted.

He rushed to her and stood less than two feet away. 'Ungrateful brat', he smiled.

'Kol' Ester called, 'stay away from her.'

He remained in the same spot for a while but eventually he walked away as his mother kept calling. 'Someone is in trouble', Chiara yelled after him.

Esther observed me again and then asked, 'What do you know?'

Chiara tried to ignore the question by unpacking her bags, but Esther didn't move. She moaned comically as Esther asked again. 'I should be asking you the same question, but I am not here for the secret.'

Esther narrowed her eyes in disbelief, 'then why are you here?'

Chiara swallowed as she thought about whether to tell or not. When she had decided to tell, she sat down on the bed and hastily said, 'I am here to find a friend. She is vampire, and some months ago she disappeared. Well, actually she ran away. Some hunters are looking for her because she killed their friends, and now they want revenge. I want to find her first. I came here because I thought that no hunter would follow us to here. After all it is called every hunters nightmare.'

'Is your friend here?'

'No but I need her to come here. Well after I have found here.'

'I can do a locater spell.'

'I have tried. Somehow she had managed to hide her tracks.'

'Why are you trying to find someone who doesn't want to be found?'

'She doesn't want to be found because she is guilty. She is isolated. We both know that it is not good for a vampire. She needs me, and I need her.'

'Are you not interested in the secret at all?'

'Angie and I tried to find out but it was a dead end. Kayla was the last witch to know, so the secret died with her...Unless you know something.'

She smiled, 'I promised to keep you save. We will talk about my knowledge later, in a much safer place.'

'We stop looking after Kayla, and then something happened to Angie. Suddenly, she just turned off her humanity switch. She began killing and provoking people. Suddenly, she just turned it on, and then she disappeared.'

'Quite a coincidence; don't you think?'

It was Chiara's turned to narrow her eyes suspiciously. 'Are you saying that this is related to the secret?'

'I find it very hard to believe that it is not.'

She smiled but then took leave, 'The dinner will be served soon. I would be happy if you would join us.'

'Sorry, but I am not really a sucker for blood.'

Esther laughed quietly, 'we are having lasagne. I am not a sucker either.' She then walked away and left Chiara in doubt, fear and confusion. Suddenly, she felt that she had truly been fooling herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Esther smiled when Chiara came down to the dinner table. All the Mikaelson siblings were there, and Esther was sitting at the end. 'The dinner has arrived' Kol smirked to Elijah, who didn't find his joke amusing at all. Klaus, however, smiled widely as if it was the entertainment. Rebekah Mikaelson and Collin Mikaelson didn't bother to acknowledge her existence. Chiara smiled as she took a seat out, 'it is better than lunch.'

As Kol picked up the large napkin to put it in his lap, many cards flew from the napkin into the air. He was surprised but managed to stay calm as the cards covered the table in front of him. 'Oh, that's where I put them.' Chiara pretended to be unaware. Klaus and Elijah smiled but Rebekah was annoyed, so he sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Esther couldn't hide smile either, but continued the dinner without any comments. Kol moved the cards away from his plate and realized that there was only one card, and it was the joker. Chiara smiled again as she took a sip of her water. In another attempt to prove his superiority, he rushed toward Chiara but when she spit the water on him, he began to burn. Klaus and Rebekah stood up immediately but Esther asked them to sit down. The fire decayed without hurting him, and he turned his astonished eyes toward Chiara as she ignored him and took some food. 'Sit down, Kol.' Esther called him.

'How did Angie turn into a vampire?' Esther asked out of the blue.

Chiara's surprise showed on her face. She was quite aware that the siblings knew about Angie. They had probably heard when she talked to Esther. After some silent, she spoke, 'When parents died in a car accident, she became quite a mass. People around her began to take advantage of her. She was rich, beautiful and needed comfort. She was the perfect victim for men's desire and women's greed. However, this one man didn't want anything to with her wealth. He took her to all these amazing places without using a penny. He was a vampire. He must have fallen in love with her or something because he wanted to stay with her forever. He told her everything, and even then Angie stayed with him. To begin with I thought that maybe she was in love too but when he turned her, she realized that he had compelled her many times, and that he had lied. He had manipulated her. She then realized that she had given away for a lie. She killed him, and then she came back to me.'

'How long have you known Angie?'

'Since we were kids'

'And how long have you done magic tricks?'

'Since I was five' she smiled proudly.

'What did you find out about the secret?' Klaus asked.

'Nothing, we tried everything, and we found nothing. The secret died with Kayla.'

'Are you not worried or curious about it?'

'Right now, I just want my friend back.'

'Yes, it is quite distracting, isn't it?' Ether said with the same tone as she talked before.

'Do you really think everything is related? We gave up. There was no need for this.'

'Better safe than sorry'

'I guess so.'

'You are quite a hypocrite.' Kol said.

'Excuse me?'

'Your friend killed people just like me, so why don't you hate her?'

'She killed them because her switch was off. You killed them because you are an insecure brat.'

'Still dead' He smiled.

Chiara narrowed her eyes but then her smile returned. 'I am full.' She stood up and left without any further words. They watched her leave but no one discussed or followed her. They kept every for themselves.

The Grill was a perfect place for distraction, but it was an even better place to find Damon. He was there most of the time, and Chiara knew that she would find him there. 'Still breathing I see.' He smiled as she sat beside him. 'I wasn't easy.' He complained while her order her juice.

'What is with you and juice?'

'I hate it.'

'Why are you drinking it then?'

'It helps me to think straight.'

'I am not going to ask... So what are you doing here?'

'Solving mysteries'

'What is the mystery?'

'Why are you nice to me? And why did you convince me to live with the crazy people?'

'I feel sorry for you, and I hate you.'

'I think there is more to it. I know that Klaus tried to sacrifice Jeremy Gilbert to break the spell that suppressed his werewolf genes. I know that you brother wanted to help him because he likes this Caroline girl, and she didn't want him to die. Well, and your brother is nicer than you. You are just helping your brother since you realized that Katherine is a manipulated bitch, which wasted more than a century on'

He turned with widened and angry eyes as he with a threatening voice asked, 'how can I know all this?'

'Please; I was not going to come here without knowing exactly what was going on. However, my plan was to stay out of it. That was why I tried to make a deal with you, but you are just so insecure and paranoid.'

'I have lived for over a century; I have every right to be so.'

'Touché; but I think there is more to this than you are telling me.'

'You can think what you want.'

'Klaus is very fond of your brother, isn't he? He was a big fan of the ripper, and he wants Stefan to join him. You are trying to save him by killing Klaus or if possible every one of them.'

'My brother has already become an emotionless ass. It is too late?'

'No, it is not. Stefan is still under his compulsion and will be so until he dies or give it up himself, which will probably not happen. You sent me in there so could use me to kill them.'

'You are putting the pieces together now.'

'Where is Katherine?'

'She is running away from Klaus because she saved the Gilbert Petrova doppelganger.'

'Why would she do that?'

'He had something she wanted but she never thought that Klaus would come after her. She stayed with them, and then she betrayed him. He killed her family in exchange but I guess it wasn't enough for him.'

'Rarely is' A voice from behind stunned Chiara. A man raven hair, green eyes and pale skin approached them. 'You must be the magician.' He smiled

'I am. You must be Stefan.'

'How did you find this out?'

'Witches; I know many of them, and they always happy to help me.'

'Why is that?'

'I like to believe that it my brown eyes.' She smiled briefly.

'How do fool a vampire?'

'You let him believe he can't be fooled' Damon interrupted, and Chiara smiled to confirm.

'Why are you here?' Stefan asked Chiara.

'To find my friend'

'No, I mean, why are you here with Damon?'

'I think it is admirable that he wants to help his brother, and I want to help him.'

'By killing the originals?'

'By giving a good advice; don't try to kill them. Make a deal for your freedom.'

'Are you insane?'

'You can't kill him. And if you find a way, it would take too much to do it. The best and safest way is to find something he wants, and then make a deal.'

'How do you know?'

'The witches told me about him. Don't be impulsive and dumb. Right, now they are happy in their family life. They have everything they ever wanted. If you provoke, you are just asking for hell to rise again.'

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look, and after a deep breath Stefan asked, 'what am I suppose to trade?'

'Information about the cure'

'What cure?' Damon was in his bad mood again.

'The cure for vampirism' Chiara finished with a smile.

'What are you talking about?'

'There is a certain Professor Shane, who is looking for a powerful witch. His name was Silas and according to the legend. He can raise the dead.'

'What does that have anything to do with a cure?'

'Silas creates immortality to stay with the woman he loved forever. To do that he got help from his friend, who was also a powerful witch. However, when she found out that it wasn't for her, she got made and killed the woman he loved as well as she locked him somewhere in with a cure, so he could take it and die. The cure is with Silas.'

'Why would we give it him?'

'You are not supposed to give it to him, but I have information about where it is, and how to get it. It is the only thing right now that can kill him, so I am quite sure that he would appreciate it if it was gone forever. And trust me; he doesn't want Silas to raise either.'

'The witches told you this?'

'More or less; they told me where to look, and I found out the rest.'

'Why did you look for the cure?'

'I wanted it for my friend, but there more lives on stake here. We are more alike than you think; Damon, and therefore I can't just hide this and save myself'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chiara didn't bother to go home but she did leave Damon and Stefan to their thoughts and considerations. Instead she took her glad and found a table for herself. She saw there alone but her guilt, regrets and doubt wouldn't let her alone. She took out a big, silver coin from her pocket and played with it between her fingers. When it turned around quickly the shape of Stag would appear but when it was at rest there were only many lines and dots. She continually turned around and then stopped it to turn it around again. She was deeply lost in her thoughts and so she didn't notice to two young men approaching. They were very drunk, which was apparent as they were laughing like fools despite their big mouth. They sat down on the empty chairs as they laughed, 'look it is the magician.' One yelled.

'Hey, I have magic trick for you in my pants.' The other laughed loudly.

She didn't bother to look at them but her tone was harsh as she warned, 'Leave me alone, you will teach you lesson that you will never forget.'

'Is it sex education?' The first laughed again.

'I will teach you the value of a coin.' She said with a milder tone. They stopped laughing as they thought about her words. 'I don't get it.' One finally said.

She placed the coin between her two fingers so the two men could see it. They stared it to find out what it was. She then began to speak calmly, 'just look at this coin. It is quite unique. You probably haven't seen anything like this before. Look at the colour; look the surface. It is unusual but beautiful, isn't it?' The two men stared at the coin with confused but intense look. As she continued talking, they feel into a deeper and deeper trance. She asked them to fall asleep when she touched them, and just like that, they did. People around her had already noticed that the two men were awfully quite. Their attention was directed toward Chiara, who had closed the coin in her palm. She hid it away as she said; 'now when I snap my fingers, I want you two to give each a long and passionate kiss.' There was laughter and giggling around her. She then continued, and when I snap again, I want you to wake up and realize that if you do stupid, this will happen to you.'

She snap her fingers, and the two men woke up as did they were commanded. It was indeed passionate, and Chiara made sure it was long. People around her laughed until she snap her fingers again. The two men came out of their trance and fell back of their chairs when they realized that they had been kissing. They couldn't speak and they barely breathed but managed to run out of the Grill as the laughing people made way.

'You are even worse than Klaus.' Kol smiled as he pulled a seat to place it beside her.

'Did you just call me an insecure, power-sick psychopath?'

'Be careful, Chiara. He is still my brother.'

'But you agree with me, don't you?'

He smiled as he said, 'I didn't think that hypnoses worked?'

'It is not something everybody can do, but the good ones know how to make it unexpected.'

'Have you really been doing this since you were five?'

'I liked magic.'

'Maybe you just like fooling people.'

'Only, if they deserve it.'

'Mother seems to be fond you.'

'I suspect it doesn't have so much to do with my stunning personality as it does have to with the secret.'

'She wants to help you. She wants to find your friend.'

Chiara's eyes revealed that she was surprised but she managed to speak with a calm tone, 'Well, she does think that my friend's disappearance is related to the secret.'

'What do you think?'

'I think that I should stop making conclusion because they might hide the truth from me.'

'You think too much.'

'Don't have some other people to annoy or kill?'

He smiled again, 'I would rather stay here with you. After all you do love my smile.'

Chiara laughed briefly and then she leaned forward to whisper, 'I was talking about your brother.'

'Lying is a sin, Darling.'

'So is pride.'

'I just saw Damon and Stefan leave. They seemed quite excited about something. I suspect that you left dinner to meet them.'

'Feeling a bit paranoid, young Mikaelson.'

'I just don't believe in coincidences.'

'Probably a good idea.' she smiled

'What did you tell them?'

'I told them about our dinner.'

After a brief smile, 'It was quite amusing'

'And don't you forget that?'

It was quite obvious that Kol was about to try another attempt but he was violently interrupted by Elijah's voice. 'Leave her alone.'

'I was just telling her that she should be safe, brother. It is after all a dangerous town.' He walked away and Chiara continued to drink her juice. 'He won't hurt you.' Elijah said.

'I am not afraid of him.'

'You should be. He is quite impulsive.'

'I guess you will be here to make sure that it won't be problem.'

'I admire your courage but there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery '

'I guess so... Is Esther really going to help me?'

'She believes that you should continue your search. She understands that you can't do that without your friend.'

'She is everything I have. I will give up everything for her. She is like my sister. She was with me when no one else was. She was always here for me. How can I let that go? Would you forget your family for a secret?'

'I don't think I would.'

'She is my family.'

'How can you forgive that she killed people?'

'Because I know that something is not right.'

Elijah sat beside her with a curious mine, 'what do you mean?'

'She was fine. She was happy. She had finally learned to control her hunger. She still drank human blood but it was only from bags. After a long time she was able to be happy, and then suddenly the next day, she turns her switch off. It doesn't give sense.'

'Perhaps, mother is right. This sounds like compulsion.'

'She is vampire. How is that possible?'

He paused but then decided to be honest, 'An original could do it.'

'Wait; are you saying that one your sibling did this?'

'It doesn't give sense, though. I haven't compelled any female vampire to do that. Collin, Kol and Rebekah have been locked in a coffin for decades. It only leaves Klaus but he has no reason to do that.'

'But you just said that an original could compel her?'

'Witches could too. It is a bit different but it wouldn't be hard for a powerful witch to do this.'

'Esther is right. It is too big of a coincidence.'

'You never expected this.'

'I hoped it but I felt so foolish when I thought about it.'

'Why did she turn it on again?'

'I am not sure. Suddenly, she came home and was covered in blood. She had killed ten hunters in one night, and she had no idea why. I thought it was the switch but it just didn't give any sense.'

He nodded, 'this was planned from the beginning. She is a distraction. This means that the secret is not completely lost yet. There must be someone out there who knows and that person is keeping you away.'

'That person has to know where Angie is. He is probably keeping her away so I will never find her.'

'Perhaps, the secret is the way to your friend.' Elijah said thoughtfully. 'How does one become a part of the secret?'. She observed him for a while but then took out the silver coin as she told, 'I was twenty-one when I found this coin. I was on my way home when I saw. Without thinking about it, I just picked up. When I came home, I was dizzy and I could barely breathe. There was this awful pain, as if I was burning or something. That was how I got this.' Chiara pulled her shirt down a bit to reveal a red tattoo. It was the shape of a stag drawn with thick lines. She continued, 'I tried to ignore it but then these weird things began to happen. Suddenly, I felt that I could do everything. I was improved somehow. When I did my tricks, they were better. I was faster, and everything just went right.'

'So the coin is part of the secret?'

'I am not sure. I mean... I think that the power is in the tattoo, because when I give the coin to others, nothing happens. I don't need to have the coin for the powers to work. The powers are always with me.'

'So you have the same abilities as us?'

'No; that is not how it works. The power is not mine. It is as if the power is an independent force which just helps me. It doesn't just give me, what I want. It only improves my own skills. I can't just wish for things to happen. I have to make it happen, and the power helps me to make it happen. Everything I do comes from my own mind. I am the brain behind it, but for it to work I there have to be this moment of clarity. I need to know what I want, and how I can get it. '

'This is quite confusing.'

'Tell me about it; when we talked to the witches, they didn't even know what to say.'

'What did you find out?'

'Only that it was a part of a universal secret. The coin found the way to the chosen people but the secret was only passed down by the people who knew. The one who had the coin could hear it the secret without demerging the person who told it. The secret was never written down. It was too dangerous, so they kept it by words of mouth. But more and more witches began to die, and fewer came to know the secret. In the end there was only one, and she died too.'

'You said the chosen people. How many are there?'

'According to the witches the coin could choose as many as it wanted.'

Elijah leaned back in his chair and it was obviously thinking about something.

'Do you know something, Elijah?'

'Perhaps you are looking for the wrong person?'

'What do you mean?'

'You have been looking for witches, but perhaps you are supposed to look for someone who has the coin.'

'The witches I talked to say that there weren't any more. The coin had only chosen me.'

'Perhaps someone chose the coin.'

'Is that really possible?'

'Kayla was killed by a vampire. Why would he interfere with a witch?'

'I ... I don't know. I just assumed they were enemies.'

'Do you know who did it?'

'It was in New Orleans. Someone names Marcy...Mark...Marcel! His name was Marcel!'

Elijah's eyes widened with astonishment. He breathed heavily as he said, 'he is a friend of Klaus.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Everything comes back to him. How can you not think that he had something to do with this?' Chiara yelled after Elijah as he indifferently continued to look in some old books by the shelf.

'Leave my brother alone?' Rebekah called from the sofa.

'Leave him alone? He probably ruined everything and made Angie a killer. Perhaps it is an advice you should give him.'

'He has no interest in it, Angie. Elijah is right; it doesn't give sense.' Esther replied.

'So this all is just a coincidence?'

'I don't think that he is directly involved.'

'I don't care what you think.'

'That is not really a nice way to speak to my mother, darling?' Kol smiled from the door. 'Trouble in paradise', he continued laughingly.

'She is blaming Klaus for being behind her friend's disappearance.' Collin said.

'Klaus did that?'

'We don't think so. It doesn't give sense.' Rebekah reminded for the fifth time.

'We should at least ask him.'

'We will; after the ball.' Esther promised

'The ball?' Chiara's voice changed drastically.

'Yes, we are having a ball. We are inviting everyone to start over. I want us to be able to settle here without hostility.'

'Have you met your children?'

'I want us to start over.'

'I got that part, but you didn't answer me.'

'You should have a dress ready for Friday.'

'A dress? I don't do dresses. Have you seen me? I can't do pretty. No, I think I will just lock myself in and wait for it to end.'

'That does sound like a good plan, mother.' Rebekah smiled.

'I want you to come. It is important. I will help you. I will bring Angie back. You just need to trust me.'

'If I have to wear a dress, the price is too high.'

'It is important.' Esther smiled and then left without saying anything else.

She turned around and pushed Elijah book down as she said, 'Elijah, Help me. I can't do this. I hate buying dresses, and I don't understand what is pretty and what is not. I can't do this.'

Elijah smiled as he thought that he had never seen her so dreadfully. It was as if she was about to fight a battle. 'Don't laugh at me. Help me, please.' Chiara said in panic.

'I will figure something out.'

She wasn't sure what it meant but she had decided to leave it to him. She did, however, suspect that she was going to the ball, and that putted her in a very bad mood; but she managed to stay quite. Despite Klaus appearance and smart comments, Chiara never mentioned Marcel. She watched him with angry eyes but always managed to stay calm. Elijah continuously reminded her that they had promised to help her, and it would only be decent to trust them at least once. It was hard to argue against it despite the high stakes. Friday was the worst day of them all. She stood up too early, and the panic overwhelmed her. She stayed in her room in hope that she would be forgotten, but she was proven wrong soon enough. There were three knockings on the door and was followed by Elijah's voice, 'May I come in?'

'Of course' she sighed.

He had a packet in his hand, which he gave to her. 'I have brought you this dress. It is from our collection. I think you would like it.'

Chiara took it with shaky hands but when she opened it, her mouth dropped. It was beautiful, dark-green dress with black sleeves and a black belt with a small diamante in the middle. It was elegant, unique and hard not to love. 'I take it you liked it.' Elijah said. Chiara was speechless, so Elijah smiled and left. Chiara stared at the dress, and for the first time in her life, she felt excited about getting dressed up. She couldn't help to think that Angie would be happy.

The guest had arrived. Among them were familiar faces. Matt, Damon, Stefan and many of the people she had done magic tricks with. They all looked stunning, and Chiara couldn't make herself to go down. 'Is something wrong?' Esther asked from behind her. 'People are going to watch me if I go down.'

'You are a magician. You should be used to that.'

'Usually, I am not in a beautiful dress, which I can't justify.'

'I had never expected that you were so insecure.'

'Only, when I am not in my comfortable zone'

'You look great.'

'Thank you. For everything, I mean: For protecting me, helping me with Angie...and this outfit.'

'It is my pleasure. However, I would be much happier if you would go down too.' She smiled mischievously as she walked down. Chiara watched her and then after come heavy breathings, she walked down. In the beginning she felt that she had overacted as people did not seem to notice her at all. She tried rush down but then eyes began to look at her. The first was Elijah. As she walked down, he observed her with amazement. The dress complemented her brown skin and features, and her hair was curled and loosely set up. The make-up was a bit dark but highlighted her brown eyes and unusual lips. The next to notice was Kol, who couldn't stop staring. At first it was hard to recognize her, but soon a small smile appeared on his face as he walked closer to the stairs. The third and fourth was Damon and Stefan, who exchanged a look when they recognized her. Suddenly, she felt that everyone was looking at her, and she just wanted to disappear into the crowd. However, it became too difficult when Kol stood in her way. 'You look absolutely stunning.' Kol said and handed her a glass of Champaign. 'I don't drink, Kol' She replied briefly. He putted the glass away as he stepped closer, 'I would like to have a dance.'

'I won't.'

'I wasn't asking.' He took her hand and pulled her closer.

'I think this will have to wait, Kol. She has already promised me a dance.' Elijah said as he took her other hand and pulled her away. Chiara decided that she would rather dance with Elijah than Kol, and so she walked with him. 'I can't dance.' She said as he held her hand and put the other hand on her back. 'I will lead.' He merely replied. For a moment they just danced in silence and tried to ignore the people around them. Elijah was better to do that than Chiara as she continually looked around. 'You look very beautiful.' He said with his charming accent and calm tone. Chiara suddenly stared at him. Her brown eyes were more beautiful than usual. 'Thank you' she felt her cheek turn red and tried to distract her by saying, 'I can thank you for that. You brought it to me.'

'Yes. I believed that it would suite you, but I think that you have made it more beautiful.'

Chiara blushed again as she swallowed nervously. Elijah smiled, 'I had never thought that you were the kind of person who would colour.'

'I don't colour, I am coloured.' She said in hope to save her image, but Elijah's smile made it hard to not smile with him. She suddenly felt comfortable in the dress despite the intense moment. Soon the surroundings didn't matter and Chiara managed to only look and think about Elijah. He was protecting her, and she felt safe with him. 'I am not used to this version of you.'

'I am not use to be in these kinds of clothes. I prefer my shirt and trouser. At least I can hide some tricks in them.'

'You must really love magic.'

'It is the best thing I know.'

'Why is that?'

'Have you ever seen a child's face after magic tricks? They light up like a Christmas tree. These tricks might not be real but their impact is big. The amazement of someone when she suddenly sees her card in her glass or when someone finds a rose in his pocket is beyond excitement. You won't understand but for a moment you can actually make people think that this is real. That the world is bigger than what the eyes can see. A child can look at his parents face and say, I told you. Being a magician is about more than fooling people. It is about making them humble.'

'Is that why you started at the age of five?' Elijah asked

'Ironic, I started to be bigger than everybody else. I was a very proud child, and I wanted to be better than everybody else.'

'What changed?'

'I realized that my pride hurt people.'

'Why does it matter so much to you?'

'Because as I grew older many people hurt me; I know how it feels so how can I do that to others?'

'You care too much about others.'

I know. It has become hard for me to find balance. I don't know where to draw the line.

Elijah observed her for a moment again. 'I would believe that there are some people, who are not worth forgiving. I am sure you think that way about my brothers.'

'I don't know. I mean yes, maybe right now, I find it very hard to forgive them.'

'But would you ever be able to?'

'I don't know.'

'How can you not know?'

'I think that if other people were in their place, they might do the same. Maybe you, Kol and even Klaus are not that different from us. I might think that it would be easier if Klaus was dead but I would never be able to be the one who stabbed him.'

'He would stab you in a second.'

'I know that but that is what makes me different; it makes me better.'

The silence returned, 'I have tried to find your friend.'

'What? Did you find anything?'

'I am not sure yet, but there might be something. I will tell you as soon as I know.'

'Where did you find her?'

'You told us that she lost her parents in a car accident. You also said that her humanity switch was on when she left you, right?'

'Yes, it was. She was crying and feeling guilty. I am sure of it.'

'Few days ago, a car drove off a bridge but the people were saved miraculously. The car landed in the water but the parents and their one child was found on the grass.'

'Angie might have saved them. She always asked why no one had saved her parents. It could be her.' Chiara exclaimed.

'I thought so. I have asked some people to look around.'

She suddenly let go off his hand to hug him tightly 'Thank you so much, Elijah.' She cried. It only took few seconds before she realized what she was doing, and then she pushed herself back with an awkward smile, 'I am sorry. I just became too excited.' Elijah just smiled and then calmly said, 'I would like to have some fresh air. Would you care to join me?'

She smiled in respond and walked with him to the balcony. It was a starry night, when Chiara came out, she couldn't help to smile. 'Angie and I always used to sit outside when the night was like this.' He smiled but Chiara suddenly felt like she was talking about a lover. She turned around to face him and asked, 'I don't understand why you are helping me?'

He took some steps closer, and Chiara was almost pressed back to the railing. 'I wanted to help.' His arms were placed on railing but they trapped Chiara in his embrace. He began to breathe heavily as he continued to come closer. He began to caress her with his right hand. 'I believe that you are a person worth helping.' Their lips almost met, 'you have had quite an impact on me. I am not sure why.'

'Elijah...' Chiara was not able to finish her sentence as Elijah took the last step, and gave her one gentle kiss. It was brief but it left quite an impact, as she was not even able to open her eyes when it was over. His hand moved up to her neck, and he pulled her closer to kiss her again. Another gentle kiss was left on her lips, and the impact was greater, Even the voice of Damon couldn't break it. 'Are you kidding me?' he complained. Elijah was the only one who bothered to look at him. 'Can I help you?'

'I need to talk to Chiara.'

Chiara finally looked at him, 'sure... I will be right there.'

'You can stay right here. I will go inside.' Elijah said and left. Damon turned his annoyed gaze toward Chiara. 'How can you kiss that idiot?'

'He is not an idiot.'

'He is just like the others.'

'Don't take this the wrong way, but I won't trust your judgement. I have already helped you. '

She began to walk pass him but he grabbed her hand, 'You can't trust him.'

'But I can trust you?' she said as she pulled her hand away from him.

'He betrayed us. He will do anything for his family.'

'What do you mean?'

'He was suppose to kill Klaus after the sacrifice instead he saved his ass to be reunited with his family. He betrayed us. Jeremy almost died for this.'

'He loves his family. I know that.'

'Well, then you also know that he will forget all his promises to save his family. You can't trust him.' Damon stared at her for while but when she didn't reply, he walked away and left her in doubt and anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'He is right, you know.' Kol's voice came from the balcony. Her eyes showed that she was surprised but her expressions remained calm. He slowly walked closer with his playful smile, 'Elijah loves us. Between you and us, he will always choose us.'

'I know that.'

'Then why would you kiss us?'

'Why would you spy on us?'

'I can't believe that you chose him over me.'

'I would choose anyone over you.'

As she was about to leave, he rushed toward her and pushed her toward the wall. 'Who are you fooling, Chiara? I know that you are attractive to me.'

'You should really stop fooling yourself, darling. It is getting a bit pathetic.'

'I love it when you call me darling.' He smilingly moved closer to kiss her but he was pushed away by Elijah. 'I told you to stay away, brother.'

'Are you going to fight your own brother for her?'

'Find someone else to bother, Kol.'

He smiled playfully again and said, 'very well, brother.' As he passed Chiara, he gently stroked her fingers. She pulled herself further back and turned her face away from him in disgust; but his smile never faded.

'I apologize for his behaviour.'

'And what about your own?'

'I fail to understand.'

'You kissed.'

'I didn't think that it was something to apologize for?'

'Are you toying with me?'

'Why would you think that?'

'Because you mother seems more interested in the secret than my friend, and suddenly you kiss me, and you are nice to me. I don't understand.'

'It wouldn't have something to do with Damon's claims, would it?'

'So you were spying on me too. What is the difference between you and Kol then?'

He didn't reply but just calmly walked closer to her. 'Chiara, I will not deny that I would do anything for my family, but I swear to you that I am not lying. My affection for you has nothing to do with my family or any other interest. My affection for you had nothing to with anyone but you.'

He stared into Chiara's eyes as breathed heavily. He lifted one hand to caress her lips, and she let him, 'I can't deny that I betrayed Jeremy for my family. I am not proud of that but I think you understand because you would do it for Angie too. I would rather think that we are lucky to have someone, who we are ready to give up everything for.' He moved closer until their lips were just about to touch as he moved his other hand to her waist. She breathed more heavily for each movement and her heart raced through time and space as she waited for him. 'I wouldn't mind adding more to that list.' He said calmly before he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss as he pulled her closer and their desire only grew. Chiara was trapped between the wall and him, and he held her tightly as his lips danced with hers. Her hands moved to his face as she drew closer and closer. His hands kept caressing her as he pulled her closer. They barely got the chance to breathe but when Elijah finally pulled himself back. Chiara was almost gasping for air as Elijah took her hand and kissed it. 'We should go inside.' His gaze and smile made Chiara's breathing harder but she managed to nod calmly.

She walked in front of him and leaded her inside with one hand on her back. His touch had suddenly become electrifying. Elijah kissed her hand one last time before he parted. At that point her only goal was to find a chair or table so she could support herself but as she crossed the dance floor, a hand pulled and caught her in a embrace. Kol smiled cheekily as he said, 'you seem quite out of breath.' Chiara was blushing but managed to hide it with her anger as she tried to press herself back, 'Let me go, Kol.'

'Oh come on, darling. I just want us to have some fun.' He said as he took her hand in his.

She tried to pull it back but suddenly his grip got stronger and it began to hurt her, 'You are hurting me; let me go.'

'Stop fighting me.' He warned as his grip got tighter.

She did as he commanded, 'What do you want?'

'I told you.'

'Why can't you just leave me alone?'

He tried to caress her but she wouldn't let him. 'You are the one who has invaded my home. Besides, I would like to see how clever you are without your little tricks.'

'I am clever enough to know that I should always have them with me.' As she said that she dropped a vervain ball on the floor. Only, Kol was affected and he had to move away. Chiara smiled to him with his playful smile, and then walked to the bar where she Damon was observing her with a croaky smile and pointed eyes. 'Where did you hide that?'

'I always find a place.'

Damon smiled to her as he gave her a glass of juice, 'I figured you might wanted it after the intense encounter with Elijah.'

'What is it with vampires and spying?'

'We are good at it.'

'Do you have any limits?'

'No, that is why we better than humans.'

'You wish.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Damon was silent. He was watching Kol and Rebekah, and Chiara realized that he was listening to their conversation. He was not pleased. 'What is it?' Chiara interrupted him.

'I don't buy it.'

'What don't you buy?'

'The whole peaceful settling crap' he replied in an irritated tone.

'Right, because people can never change.' She mocked.

'Kol just killed two people less than two weeks ago. This is just facade.'

'I am sure that Esther will take care of it.'

'What is wrong with you? Have you become their little bitch now?'

'That is no way to talk to a lady, Damon.' The voice behind them stunned Chiara. Klaus smiled evilly to them but he stared at Chiara. 'Can I have this dance?' He took out a hand, and Chiara took it as her curiosity would not allow her to do otherwise. She was surprise to know how gentle he was and how charming his manner could be. 'I see that you have been giving Stefan some advice.'

'I thought they could need it.'

'Indeed. Why are you helping them?'

'I just told you that they need it.'

'And why do you care?'

'Because I think you are a horrible person.'

She smiled briefly, 'you look beautiful in this dress, love.'

'Thank you'

'What do you know about the cure?'

'Basically, everything I told Damon and Stefan.'

'Why would give the cure away to those two idiots instead of saving your own friend?'

'Something tells me that they need it more than me.'

'Who is Professor Shane?'

'A man who lost his family; he doesn't want the cure. He want to wake up Silas, and from what I hear, you don't want that to happen.'

He stared at her intensely, 'you know more than you are telling.'

'I won't say another word before you let Stefan go.'

'This is not your fight, love.'

'I like to interfere.'

'You shouldn't. I do not want to hurt you as it appears that my brother has become quite fond of you.'

'Don't threaten me, Klaus. I am not afraid you.'

Klaus smiled briefly but then drilled his fingers into her waist. It wasn't deep enough to kill her but the pain was agonizing. Her breathing became harder so she couldn't even scream of pain. He pulled her closer, 'don't tempt me, Chiara. It is hard enough to have you in my house. I only need an excuse to kill you.' She pressed her teeth together to suppress her cries, and he leaned down to her, 'the can save you from death but I can make you beg for it.' He took out his fingers and licked of the blood as he said, 'quite tasty.' He walked away and left Chiara back in disgrace and embarrassment.

She could feel the blood drip out of the wounds so she hurried away to the bathroom to save look at the wounds. For some reason, she wanted to save the dress as well. Her movements were hasty and aggressive. She pushed the door but had forgotten to lock it. She stood on front of the big mirror and turned around to see the wounds. The holes were on the black belt and could barely be seen, and the blood had not ruined the dress yet. She pulled the tower and placed on the wounds to stop it from bleeding, but though the wounds were small, they were deeper than she had expected. It was still painful and she kept cursing whisperingly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kol appeared, he was surprise to see her. 'What are you doing?' he asked as he closed the door again.

'Your brother is a psychopath!'

'Which one of them?' he asked as he stepped closer. His eyes gazed at the tower and the stain of blood.

'What happened?'

'Klaus drilled his fingers in me.'

He gently took the towers away to look at the wounds, and she was in position to protest so she let him. Only, when he moved his fingers over the wound did she turn around to stop him. She pulled tower out of his hand placed it back. 'I am fine. You can go.'

'You know some vampire blood could heal that quickly.'

'I don't want your blood.'

'Maybe you should take off the dress so you can clean the wounds properly.' He said as his finger moved to her shoulders and began to pull down the dress. She hastily turned around to slap him, and he grabbed her to push her toward the wall. His eyes were red and his teeth had become sharper and bigger. 'Don't piss a vampire of when you are bleeding, darling.' He said in a deeper voice than usual. 'Let me go, Kol.' She shouted at him.

'I will when you learn some manners.'

'You should talk.'

He smiled and then slowly loosened his grip. 'Careful, darling; your bravery might get you in serious trouble one day.' He then walked out with a mischievous smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As much as she hated to admit it, Kol was right about taking off the dress. She needed to get to her room before the blood would ruin the dress. She carefully opened the door make sure that no one was looking at her and then she rushed up, hoping that no one would notice. She locked the door to her room and began to take of the dress. She found some shorts and a long shirt to wear as she putted the dress on the bed. With a wet tower she began to clean the wounds, which was much easier with the shirt instead of the dress. It was still painful and the bleeding continued.

Three knocks on the door panicked her but she heard that it was Elijah, she quietly opened the door. 'Why have you changed...' He suddenly stopped talking, and his eyes turned to my back. 'Are you hurt?'

'It was Klaus. He drilled his fingers in me.'

He stepped behind her and took away the tower from her hands. The blood was stil running down so he placed it back. His fingers touched her skin, and she tried to take the tower from his hands, but he wouldn't allow it. 'My blood will heal the wounds.' She turned around to look at him but he never moved the tower from her waist, which caused her to stand near him with his right hand around her. She didn't say anything but he managed to understand anyway, and with one bite he made his wrist bleed.

Gently and frighten, she moved her lips closer to his left wrist and began to drink but she only took three very small sips. When she moved her lips away, there was one drop of blood by them, which he gently whipped away with his thumb. His hand didn't move from her face or her waist. He stepped closer to her, and their lips were touching gently as she asked, 'should we go back to party.'

'It can wait.'

'Esther said it was important.'

'It can wait.'

He placed on kiss her lips and then moved to her neck to leave another kiss. She tried to move back as she knew that she shouldn't be with a vampire. She took as many steps as she could but Elijah kept moving closer, and suddenly the wall stopped her again. 'You have to stop, Elijah.' She whispered but he merely brushed away a curly toft of hair from her dark lips and said, 'I don't want to.' His lips pressed against hers, and she didn't protest. More passionate than before he pressed himself closer to her as his hands pulled her closer. Their lips greedily asked for more, and Chiara moved her hands to his shoulders and gently tighten her grip for every second. Elijah had moved both his hands to her waist and was pulling her closer and closer. With a sudden movement and with his incredible speed, he placed her in the bed. Elijah left trail of kisses from her lips to her shoulders. But as his lips were about to move back to her lips, he stopped. 'I think someone is coming here.' Slowly, Chiara returned from her trance and got up from the bed as Elijah arranged his clothes. Before leaving he briefly stared at Chiara and kissed her.

He walked out, and less than seconds later Damon walked up with Stefan. 'Why did you change your clothes?' Damon asked in wonder.

'Long story; what are you doing here?'

'Jeremy is meeting Esther, and we are making sure that he won't be killed.'

'You can't handle Esther.'

'Thanks for trust.'

'She is an original witch.'

'I can't hear what they are talking about.' Stefan interrupted.

'Well, Jeremy will probably tell you anyway.'

'But why is she hiding it?' Damon asked.

'Why are you so paranoid?'

'I don't trust them.'

'They probably don't trust you either.'

'You are annoying.'

'I will take that as a complement.'

Stefan couldn't help to smile so they both turned toward him and asked simultaneously, 'What are you smiling at?'

'Nothing; please let me know when the wedding is set to.'

'I liked you better when you were sucking on bunnies.'

'I need to put on my dress again and return to the party, so you will have to excuse me.'

'Why are you so worked up?'

Chiara desperately tried to hide her colouring face as she thought of a smart comment to give, but after some thinking she realized something else and merely closed the door on their faces. Getting back into the dress was a bit harder than she remembered but after some struggle she managed to do it and rushed down to the party. More looks were directed toward her when she came down for the second time, but luckily she was too busy to notice. When she reached the bottom of the chair, she looked desperately around for Elijah but he couldn't be found. As she mingled with the crowd a hand grabbed her, she was pulled into the embrace of Elijah. 'Were you looking for me?'

'Actually, I was.'

'What is the matter?'

'I remembered something about Kayla's dead. When we visit her home, there were ashes on the floor and one of the rooms had three smoking sticks.'

'What do you mean?'

'I hadn't thought about it before but I think that Kayla is alive. The ashes were from a spell. It is a protecting spell, which protects her from every kind locater spell and changes her appearance.'

'I know that spell, but why would she hide from you.'

'I don't think she is, but I think that she is protecting herself. If she was dead the apartment would have been cleaned and sold but it wasn't.'

'It will make it quite problematic to find her.'

'I need to go back to her apartment. She didn't sell it because there was something there. I am sure of it.'

'It seems quite dangerous'

'But it is necessary.'

'I understand.' His tone was calm. They got closer to each other and Elijah held her tighter, 'I will go with you.' He almost whispered.

'You don't have to do that.'

I want to do it.'

'I am not sure where this will take me.'

'I could use a break from my family.'

'I don't think that you can... not yet.'

'What do you mean?'

'You are the only one among your family, who is actually listening to your mother. I think that she needs you. If you go away, then God knows what will happen here. She needs you.'

'I am sure that she can handle it. But I think that you are trying to say something else with this?'

There was small silent but after a deep breath and nervous swallow, Chiara managed to say what was on her mind; 'Elijah, I can't do this. I can't start thinking about you while everything else is going apart. I am not the kind of girl who is looking for an epic love story. I am just... a girl who is looking for my family. I don't want to be anyone else; not right now.

'Chiara, you don't have to worry about me.'

'I know that but falling in love with someone means to think about them all the time; to worry about them; to wonder about them; and frankly, I can't do that right now. I can't fall in love when my friend is missing and when I don't even know what I am a part of.'

'I am not sure I understand.'

She swallowed again, 'I want you to stay here. I want you to be here '

'Chiara, I don't think you want that... but I will respect your choice.' Elijah let go of her and walked away, Chiara watched him as she heavily breathed. Everything seemed surreal. Lees than twenty four hours ago she only had to worry about Angie but suddenly she felt the urge to worry about Elijah. In only three hours he had become someone more than stranger and friend. She breathed heavily but managed walk away from the dance floor too.

'Aren't you a heartbreaker?' Damon smiled evilly as she reached the bar again.

'Shut up, Damon. I don't need this. Shouldn't you be upstairs and be paranoid.

'Jeremy has already come down. Apparently, everything is just fine.'

'Well, at least the night has been good for one of us.'

'What are you talking about? This has been an epic night for you.'

'I am sorry; are you already drunk or... high? I didn't want this.'

'Maybe not but you loved it. And maybe Elijah hate to admit it but he loved it too. The best thing about being a vampire is the feeling of love, and it is worth all the pain that comes with it. His emotions are heightened and the experience is like a paradise to him.'

'Damon being poetic... I had never seen that one coming.'

'I might be a bit drunk.'

'I will agree on that.' She might have changed the topic with Damon but her mind refused to do the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Chiara, if you don't mind could we have a talk?' Esther called from the stairs pulled Chiara out of her thoughts. 'Of course' she replied and hurried with her to her room. As the door closed, Esther's movement became much slower. She turned around with a serious mine and stared into Chiara's eyes. 'I want to talk to you about something important.'

'What is it?'

'I have done a linking spell between all my children.'

'Why would you do that?' Chiara narrowed in confusion.

'Tomorrow at full moon, I will turn them into humans and so I will kill them.'

Chiara was out of words, but she managed to question herself by saying, 'what?'

'I love my family, but I cannot allow them to live on when they have already caused this much pain. I betrayed nature when I created and now it is my duty to kill them.'

'I don't quite understand. I thought that you had forgiven and that you wanted to settle here peacefully with your family.'

'It was a lie; a cover, if you like.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because I know that you will understand, and I need your help to keep Jeremy safe from my children until the spell is done. I have already told him about this.'

'How can I keep him save?'

'You just have to do what you always do? Make them believe that they are winning.'

'Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Stefan or Damon?'

'They vampires like my children but their strength is not enough. The best way will be to trick them.'

'Elijah found Angie. I need him.'

'Everything you need, he will give to you before the moon rises.'

Chiara tried to find arguments to stop her but Esther interrupted her thinking, 'you cannot do it. You can't save them because you know that they have to die.'

Chiara's silence became her guilt and she felt how her eyes fell to ground.

'They are an abomination. They have caused more pains than thousand of life times could have. They need to die for the sake and safety of everybody else... I need your help, and you know it is the right thing to do.'

'I don't really know anything. One second you are talking settling down and peace and suddenly, you staring a war against your own children. Can I even trust you?'

'You know that you can. I have felt the pain of their victims for thousands of years. It is something I won't pray for my worst enemy.'

'Why should I help you?'

'Because I can bring you closer to your friend and the secret'

'Are you blackmailing me?'

'Will you sacrifice your friend for them?'

'You know I won't but this doesn't mean that I will trust you blindly. They are still people, and they made bad choices but who would be any different in their situation?'

'Tell that to their victims. Tell that to Jeremy Gilbert, who lost his aunt in the sacrifice. Tell that to Stefan who lost Caroline. Tell that to all the women who Stefan has ripped apart only because Klaus asked him to.'

The silence returned, and she swallowed as she tried to argue her again but her tongue was held by the truth. 'They all have made the wrong choices, even Elijah with his claim of nobility. In thousand years they have done nothing but bring pain and suffer. They have lost their chances.'

There was nothing to be said, and she knew it so instead she looked with teary eyes as she replied, 'I guess it hurts you more than it hurts me.' Without waiting any further she walked out but could make herself to go down again; to be around those ignorant faces and pretend to be happy. She could not convince herself to go down and look into the faces of the people she was about to betray. She decided to have more decency than them, and so she walked into her room and locked the door. She ignored the calls and knockings until the party was over.

Despite the many hours on her bed, she barely slept. Millions of thought had kept her awake as she questions every one of them. She questioned herself, her own ideas and principle and she questioned Esther but every time she thought about her words, she couldn't deny them. When the sun came to enlighten her dark night, she felt that the warm and light had no purpose in her day. It should never have come. She calmly got out of bed and tried to fight her own slowness but she couldn't. Her thoughts made her steps heavy and her became breathing had become deeper. Each breath was more like a wonder about death than a proof of life. When she walked down, she was pleased to know that no was to be found. The big house was empty as if it was preparing for the future.

She stepped out and headed directly to Jeremy Gilberts house. She didn't even dare to knock but did it anyway to fight against her own guts. The door was opened by young boy with blue eyes and light brown hair. His look questioned me and she tried to smile as she introduced, 'Chiara Green, travelling magician; you might know me as the woman who fooled Damon.'

He smiled gently as he said, 'oh yeah, I have heard about you. Damon really hates you when you do that.'

'I know that is why I keep doing it.' She tried to laugh.

'How can I help you?'

'Esther sent me; to keep you save from Mikaelson.'

'I think I will be fine.'

'Yes, but I won't. She insisted, and she won't leave me alone until I keep you save.'

'How will you keep me save from the originals?'

'I will do distract them with my fancy cards.' She smiled as pulled them out her sleeves. He smiled briefly and said, 'I guess I few magic tricks could be fun.'

Of course, it was more than a few tricks, and she was able to surprise each time. 'Admit it; you are a witch!' He said at last. She smiled as she said, 'sorry, darling. I am just a normal girl in a crazy world.'

'Darling? Really?'

'Oh, I am sorry about that. I have been living with Kol for what feels like centuries. He is awful but the darling-thing really gets you. I get the chill every he says it.'

'I guess I would understand if I was a girl.'

'Liar; you feel it and you know it.'

'Hasn't had the pleasure of actually meeting him personally.'

'Lucky bastard!'

He laughed again and finished her juice with a broad smile. But when the she putted glass down and silence between them made her remember why she wasn't in the same house as Kol, the smile turned into a serious mine and she stared at her glass as calmly said, 'I guess I should be looking forward to his death.'

'You don't want them to die?'

'I can't find a reason in my heart for their death, and I can't find a reason to stop Esther.'

'She is right, you know. They have caused a lot of pain.'

'Unlike Damon and Stefan' she accused.

Jeremy was not able to reply so he stared at the window. 'It is not the same.'

'It is exactly the same. They might have changed now, but they were no better than Klaus. And they can turn back too... We might try to convince ourselves that they are not worth forgiving but we can't deny that they are not worse than any other of them. What difference would it make if it wasn't them but somebody else?'

'I guess it won't make any difference. But they have lived long enough and proven that they are not worth it.'

'But a century is not enough to prove someone right or wrong?'

'Are you trying to save them?'

'I am trying to figure out why I should feel good about this.'

'Because things will be better without them'

'Actually, Jeremy; things would also have been better if you were never born or had died on the bridge with your parents. If you were not here, Klaus would never have been able to be immortal. He would never be able to create his own race. If you weren't here, things would be better too.' Her words were harsh but could they be denied?

'Death makes life easier but it doesn't solve anything.' Chiara said with whisper and apologizing eyes. For the last time the silence returned and Jeremy decided to be honest, 'I am not happy about this either. I don't think that Elijah deserves to die, but I think that sometimes we have to pay the bigger cost for a greater cause.'

Chiara stared into the glass again but remained quite. There was a polite knocking on the door and when Jeremy opened the door, he almost tumbled. Elijah stood and stared at him but his looks showed confusion rather than anger. 'I am here to meet Chiara. Mother told me that she would be here.' She carefully stepped closer and observes him but she found nothing fearful about him, so she stepped outside with him and closed the door. 'Elijah, what are you doing here?'

'I came to tell you that I have found Angie.'

'Was it really her?' She almost laughed.

'Yes. She is Miami at current time. Apparently, she hiding somewhere because nobody seems to know where actually lives. But I think you can find her if you go to the red bar. There have been many "miraculous" savings there.'

'The Red Bar? We have been there.'

'Well then you will know where it is... I hope you find her soon.' He ended and after a long gaze he leaned in to kiss her quickly by the lips. At that point it was impossible to believe that he had to die. That he did not deserve a second chance. She wanted to tell him everything, and yet she wondered if it would be the right thing to do. He began to step away and she managed to just stare but as soon as she thought that he was about to vanish she called out, 'Elijah...'

He turned around and stared at her. He was expecting something to happen but nothing did. Suddenly, her mouth became sealed again. 'Elijah...' She said again as he was about to leave. 'Elijah...' she said again and again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Every piece of clothes was shoved down in the bag with mild hands. Her movements were slow as her thoughts rushed through her head and returned like carousals. She was leaving in the middle of the night but she couldn't stay in the house any more. She turned around to grab her last clothes but suddenly stop at the sight of the green dress. For a moment she just stared at it but eventually, she gently touched it. It was a gentle and slow stroke. However, she quickly turned away and packed her bag but suddenly something had changed in the air. Her entire body was tense and her breathes were heavy, but she managed to say: 'Are you here to kill me?'

'Give one good reason not to.' Chiara turned around stared into Damon's angry eyes.

'I don't need to defend myself to you.'

'We could finally kill them but you chose to let your damn humanity in the way!'

'Humanity is also what is keeping you alive, Damon.'

'Don't try to convince me with your crappy arguments. I am not them.'

'Only, because you can't be.' she laughed mockingly.

He rushed toward her and tried to grab her by the neck but instead Chiara threw five cards and two vervain bombs toward him, and the cards cut him like swords and the vervain bombs made him fall down. She took her bag and was about to leave when Damon grabbed her threw her toward the wall. 'Not this time, Houdini.' He said in a bitter tone.

'You keep telling yourself that.' She smiled and pulled out three balls of paper and threw toward him. Half way through they were on fire and Damon douched them but as he looked back, she was gone. He looked around bewildered but he couldn't see her. His other senses, however, were convinced that he was not alone in the room. The curtain was moving slightly and Damon rushed to rip it off but nothing was there. Instead, Chiara appeared behind him with a gun with wood bullets and shot him twice in the bag as threw another vervain bomb to keep him down. 'Stay down, Damon, or I will take your life as easy as I saved it.'

'You are a liar! There tricks are not just magician tricks.'

'I am human, Damon. I have told you million times; if you don't want to get tricked, don't think that you can't.'

She threw a lighter toward him and fire surrounded him as she walked away. However, Damon quickly noticed that the fire never caught him. It was almost harmless and his anger gave him enough strength to rush out of it to grab Chiara again. She was only half way down the stairs when Damon was thrown away by Kol. 'Relax, darling! I just want us to be even. After all, You did try to kill me.' He smiled as he winked to her.

'My only regret is that the stupid bitch saved you.' He said in pain.

Kol's smile faded into an evil and unsatisfied grin with serious eyes as he ripped a part of the wooden railing. 'Now that is no way to talk about a lady.' He jumped down and turned him around and was about to stab him but Chiara stopped him with a desperate call, 'Kol, no please!' He turned around in disbelief, 'the bastard just tried to kill you!'

'Just let him go.' She begged. He sighed heavily as he briefly laughed, 'can't say no to a lady... but I can get some satisfaction out of it.' With sudden move he broke his neck.

'Did you really have to do that?' She asked as walked closer to her. He didn't answer but with a small grin he gently pushed her back toward the wall and kissed her passionately. She pushed him away and was about to slap him but he grabbed her hand and said, 'the first one was a freebie, the next is going to cost you.'

'What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go!'

'You know you give a lot of mixed signals. The one moment you save me and the next you try to slap me.'

With another small trick Chiara glided her hand free and pushed Kol away with a fire that caught his clothes. 'I saved Elijah; not you.' She tried to walk away but Kol rushed to her and grabbed both her hands, 'The same Elijah who didn't even bother to thank you or to say goodbye?'

'Good bye? Where is he?'

'I don't know he decided to leave. Something about that mother had turned us immortal but we had turned ourselves into monsters.' He said with bored tone.

'He is right.' He spat.

He moved leaned in, 'then why did you save us?'

Chiara swallowed in anger and annoyance but didn't bother to reply him. Instead she changed the topic, 'Let me go.' He leaned closer and their lips almost met but he merely smiled and let go. She stared at him angrily before she stepped away from him. She was almost by the door but Kol stopped her again. 'She is not in Miami anymore.' He was almost laughing. She turned around and narrowed her eyes confusedly, 'what do you mean?'

'Angie is not Miami, darling. I have been doing some checking myself. I let Elijah believe that he had found the right information so I would lure you out from your safety.' His smile was devilish.

'Is this supposed to be funny?'

'I needed to get you somewhere alone.'

'So you played me and Elijah!'

'I just wanted to talk.'

'I will tell you this the last time, Kol. I don't know anything more!'

'I believe you, and that is why I am telling you know.'

'So I am back at square one because you are a pathetic, impulsive and childish idiot.'

'Easy now; I know where she is. She was in Miami but she left some days ago. I do, however, know that she is in New York right now.'

'Why should I believe?'

'I just saved your life.'

'Why are you telling me now?'

'Because I want to go with you.'

'What!'

'I want to go with you!'

'I am not going anywhere with you!'

'Then you will never know where she is.'

'I know she is in New York so I will find her there.'

'Of course, that will be easy. I mean New York is a small place, right?' He smiled as he stepped closer to her and caressed her gently with two fingers. 'I know exactly where she is, and I can easily find out where she will be. She might not be in New York when you go there.'

'How can you know?'

'I am quite fond of witches, and some of them are fond enough of me. Let me come with you, and you will find Angie.'

'I don't trust you a bit.'

'You don't have to; but if you want to find your friend, I am your best shot. Will you really throw that away for a little rivalry?'

Chiara thought about her and every fracture of her body urged to say no, but then again, her mind told her something else. She was certain that he wasn't lying but she feared his true motifs. 'Well, then?' Kol asked with starry eyes and a cheeky smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'We have to set some rules.' Chiara said with a calm tone as she walked in front Kol on the street. She was aware that he was rolling his eyes so she turned around suddenly. Kol stopped immediately but they were standing very close. He smiled to her but she maintained her serious expression. 'I do not trust you at all so don't try to fool me by "being my friend" and then stab me in the back. I will never trust you and you will never have the opportunity to stab me.' She was speaking quickly and determined. 'Second, we will do things my way. If you don't listen, I will disappear without you. Third, you will not kill or hurt anyone while we are together, understood?' She narrowed her eyes as she both waited for answer and accused him of being a monster. 'Well, I will need blood so...'

'We will get blood bags.'

'I hate those things.'

'Well, you better learn to love them because they are going to be only meal for a long time.' She began to walk again.

'You know Nik might have daggered me but he gave me good food.'

'I am glad to know that I am not like Klaus.' She smiled but continued, 'fourth, when I want to be alone, you will leave me alone!'

'Why would you want be alone when we can have so much fun together.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to kiss her again. But as their lips touched, he pushed himself back in pain. His lips were burning. She smiled and said, 'this was a demonstration of rule number one. You want me to demonstrate rule number two?'

He laughed briefly, 'I was just having a little fun.'

'Rule number five, no fun.'

He laughed again as he walked after her. 'Where are we going?'

'To my former motel for my car'

'You have a car?'

'Well, actually it is Angie's car.'

'Just tell me it is not some pink little, girly car.'

'Trust me; Angie is not a fan of the girly things herself.'

The motel and the car was almost a contradiction. The car was almost like sightseeing compared to the white ruined motel. Chiara opened the door to the black Audi R8 and threw her bags in. 'Let me drive.' Kol smiled.

'Not going to happen.' She sat in and took the seat belt on. Kol sat in almost unwilling and complained, 'Come on, Chiara. You can take small nap and then I will drive.'

'You haven't learned rule one, have you?'

'You are paranoid.'

'For the all the good reasons' She backed the car and drove away hastily. For the first couple of minutes no one said anything, which actually surprised Chiara. She was expecting constant talk and taunting but Kol merely looked out of the window with a serious mine. She noticed his sorrowful glance and for some time she managed to stay indifferent, but eventually the silence began to bother her. 'Are you alright?'

'Isn't it a bit too early to break rule one.'

'Just because I am asking out of sympathy, it doesn't mean that I trust you. I just happen to be human, and we are taught to ask other people.'

'My mother tried to kill me. What human words can you say to comfort me?'

'I am sure that any mother would do the same in her place.' She smiled.

'That was not very kind at all.'

'I am completely aware of that.'

'Would you have said the same to Elijah?' He smirked.

'Actually, I would.' She replied to shoot him down.

'Liar; you would probably make out with him to make him feel better.'

She turned toward him with narrowed eyes and a comical expression with indicated disbelief, 'you truly don't me at all. I don't make out with people to make them feel better. There are people for this kind of job, which are called prostitutes.'

'You are right. You would be an awful prostitute.'

'Whatever makes you feel better, darling.' She smiled. It was hard for him to not smile with her.

'We are going to stay together for a long time, don't you think that we eventually will end up sleeping together.'

'Sure, when fishes learn to do the moonwalk.'

'Watch out Hollywood, Fishes are coming.' He smiled devilishly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'So how did you get involved in this anyway?' Kol asked out of boredom and interest. She glanced at him briefly but didn't reply for a while. 'Come on, Chiara! We are on the same team now. I should at least know what is going on?' She thought for another second but then with a heavy sigh, she reached down her pocket to grab the coin. Gently, she threw it toward him. 'This is the coin of the secret. I found it when I was twenty-one. The coin chooses which people can be included in the secret. It almost has its own life. We thought that perhaps it was a spell but none of the witches could tell anything but that there was some sort of power in it.'

Kol turned between his fingers and studied it. 'What do all these lines mean?'

'When it swings around itself, an image of a stag's head appears.'

Kol raised an eyebrow and turned it around to see if Chiara was fooling him. But she was right; soon the stag appeared and stared into Kol's eyes. 'What does that mean?'

'We haven't been able to find out, but whatever it means; it is related to the tattoo.' She gently pulled her shirt down to show the tattoo, which depicted the same drawing of the stag.

'The coin gave you that?'

'I think that the powers are in the tattoo.'

'What are the powers exactly?'

'Honestly, I don't know. I don't control them. It is an extern source who helps me. The only thing I know is that the powers help me with everything. Whenever I decide to do something, the powers make it easier or more accessible. As soon as I know what I want and how I want it, things get easier from then.'

'It sounds like a guardian angel.' Kol said in disgust.

'Angie said the same but we couldn't really found out what it was. Some witches said that it was a spell for good luck; other said that it was the coins power, and some actually believed that there was a spirit attached to the coin. But we never found out because only the witches involved know.'

'But they all died.'

'So why did you think that Nik was involved?'

'The last witch, who knew about this, was Kayla but she was killed by a vampire six years ago. Angie and I found out that it was some vampire called Marcel, which apparently used to be your brother's little bitch.'

'Nik have been so busy with his own business that he wouldn't really have time for others.'

'So I am supposed to think that this is a coincidence.'

'Touché... Maybe it is a half coincidence. Maybe Nik knows him but doesn't really know what is going on. Nik have been quite busy with his hybrids lately.'

'Maybe...'

Kol smiled as he looked away. 'What?' Chiara questioned him angrily.

'Nothing'

'Then why are you smirking like a fool.'

'For less than an hour ago you were talking about how you would never trust me; and now, you opening up to me. I think my kiss got you a bit warmed up.'

'Shut up; you are lucky I didn't bit your lip off.'

'I knew you liked it rough.'

Chiara felt like slapping him but managed to stay calm and ignore him. He smirked again, which only bothered her more. 'So why did she turn the switch off?' Kol continued the conversation.

'I haven't found out yet. Elijah and I determined that she might have been compelled or some witch might have done it to distract us from the secret.'

He smiled again as he cheekily said, 'let me guess; you believe that she was compelled; and since it is only a original that can compel a vampire, you think that Nik did it. You are obsessed with my brothers.'

'This is two things that link him to the deed. Am I supposed to think that this is just another huge coincidence?'

'Actually, it doesn't link him at all. We haven't found out if it was a witch or an Original.'

'The pieces fit perfectly.'

'Do they?'

'Just shut up, when I have proven that I am right...'

'Then what? You are clearly not going to kill him. You just saved him, and you have these weird ideas about persons and human vampires.'

'Those ideas were what saved your ass.'

'I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't mock them.'

'You might have point. Even I am starting to regret that decision.' She smiled sarcastically and looked at the road in silence.

'No you not.'

'Stop telling me what I am and what I am not. Just because we have lived in the same house, it doesn't mean that you know. Just because I saved your ass, it doesn't mean that I feel something for you. Just because I believe that the definition of human is more abstract it doesn't mean that I don't set limits to it.'

'We have killed more people than you can count, and we are still human according to you. Where is the limit? Maybe, all this is just to justify your friend's actions.'

'You can believe what you want.' She ended the discussion.

'Have you ever killed someone? You must have been attacked by vampires. What about the hunters? Have you ever just let someone die?'

Kol noticed that Chiara's breathing suddenly became much slower and her eyes became more sorrowful. The atmosphere changed and she mouth turned into a tight line. She was absent and Kol watched her but only said, 'well then? Have you?'

'I killed my sister.' Her cold and sorrowful gaze turned toward Kol, whose mouth dropped. His eyes narrowed in disbelief and he watched her as he tried to determine what she meant.


	18. announcement

I am taking a break from writing this story as I can see that I have uploaded already many chapters. I think that many have not read the recent so I will take a break, and if someone is very upset about you can PM me. I wiuldn't mind at all. However, I am assuming that people are not through yet.

Keep it real folks!

Zimpson11

P.s. I will be continuing my other story; Shattered Rose.


	19. Chapter 18

**_After some reviews I just realize that I ended the story in a very bad place! It wasn't really fair to leave it there, so here is the next chapter. _**

* * *

Chapter 18

'You can kill your own sister but not the people who were trying to kill you.' Kol mocked her but in a tone which indicated disbelief. 'She must really have done something awful!' He smiled.

Chiara expressions changed as if she had been somewhere else the entire time. She returned ehr recognizable self and glanced toward Kol briefly, 'Good to know that my sister's death can amuse you.' She replied in disgust tone but calm manner.

'So what did she do?'

'None of your businesses' was the angry reply.

'Oh come on! You can't drop a bomb like that and then just leave the conversation.'

'Well, that is what I am doing?'

'Did she steal your boyfriend?'

'What?'

'Did talk bad about you behind your back?'

'Are you kidding me?'

'Oh wait, I know. She wore the same dress as you on prom!'

'I will shove a vervain bomb in your throat if you don't shut up.'

'I think I hit a nerve.' He smirked. 'I didn't know you could be so aggressive.'

'Leave it!' She replied angrily.

'Alright but next time I am not going to tell you my secrets either.' He smiled.

She sighed heavily but remained quiet until two hours later. 'We are going to stop by the motel. I need some sleep.'

'Or you could just sleep in the car, and let me drive.'

'Not going to happen'

'You got some serious trust issues, do you know that?'

'You killed two people in front of my eyes and broke Damon's neck. Trust is not your good side.' She replied angrily as she drove into a motel's parking lot.

'You killed your sister.' He replied in attempt to win the argument but instead Chiara just looked at him with a hurt and yet angry gaze. She didn't reply but merely opened the door to the backseats to grab her bags. Kol walked into the motel without even considering helping. When Chiara came in too, she looked at him with accusing eyes but he replied briefly, 'everyone should take their own burden.'

'So when are you going to take the burden of all that crap that comes out your mouth.' She replied with a brief and half smirk.

'Somebody is getting a little grumpy. Do you need a bottle with that nap?'

'Shut up'

Together they walked to the counter, where a young and attractive woman was standing by the counter smiling happily to them. Chiara was too tired to return it and merely said, 'we need two single rooms, please'

The woman continued her politeness and gave them the key as she took the money with a smile. However, Kol continued to annoy Chiara with his jokes and comments, 'Are you afraid to be in the same room as me Chiara?' She replied with cold look but wasn't able to reply as the woman by the counter suddenly interrupted them, 'wait, is your name Chiara? Chiara Green?'

'Yes, that is me.'

'I thought you looked like her but you have changed so much?'

'Excused me?'

'Don't you remember me? Well it has been quite a while. I am Lucy.'

Chiara's confusion turned to a small smile, 'Lucy Megan! I didn't recognize you. How are you?'

'I am fine, and now I am actually Lucy Kevin. I got married a year ago.'

'Oh my god! Congratulation.'

'Thank you! And how are you?'

'I am fine, doing great.'

'I haven't seen you since the orphanage.'

'You grew up in an orphanage?' Kol interrupted.

'Yeah, our parents put un on Aunt Jasmine's doorstep with a small note with our names.'

'That is so screwed up.'

'Thank you for opinion, Kol.' Chiara replied irritated.

'Do you still do magic tricks?'

'Yes.' Kol interrupted which made Chiara and Lucy smile.

'I remember how you tried to convince everybody that you were a witch.'

'Everybody did actually believe me.'

'That is right! Only Aria was able to expose your tricks.' The laughter suddenly stopped and a serious silence overwhelmed them both. Lucy shook her head in kind self loathing as she apologized, 'I am sorry, Chiara. I just forgot...'

'Don't worry about it... You know I would really like to get some sleep, but I will see you tomorrow.'

This didn't pass unnoticed by Kol so when they were walking alone in the hallway, he began to question, 'who is Aria?'

'I am too tired for this, Kol.'

'Then you should just satisfy my curiosity and answer me... unless you would like satisfy my other needs.'

Chiara stopped by her door and looked at him with a disbelieving expression, 'you are absolutely the worst person I have ever met.'

'Klaus will be very sad to know that.'

Chiara merely shook her head as she opened her door. She walked in without even looking in. However, when she was about to close the door, her yes caught the figure of a child. She jumped back with a low scream. The child was merely looking at her but suddenly his eyes were turning red. By this time, Kol had noticed the odd behaviour and seen the child. Kol stepped back, 'he is a vampire.'


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'He is a child; how can he be a vampire?' Chiara exclaimed.

'I really don't think this is the time to explain the process.'

Suddenly, the figure became blurry as it was a fading picture. The boy was stilling looking toward at he recognized their existence but his body was disappearing, and suddenly it was gone. There only one empty room, which one single bed and bathroom. There wasn't even the shadow of anything alive. 'What the hell did just happen?' Kol cried.

'I have no idea.' Chiara breathed heavily.

'Are we hallucinating about the same thing?'

'I don't that was what happened. It is almost as if it was a vision.'

'This is a very exhausting night.' He sighed and walked into his room.

'Wait; how can you go to sleep now?'

'Unless offering anything else, I am going to sleep and get some rest.' He said in an indifferent tone. Unable to say anything else, she decided to follow his example. It was impossible to believe that it wasn't a dream. And when she finally fell asleep and woke up around eleven, she had convinced herself that it was. She calmly freshen herself up. Of course, despite her own convincing, she was still not able to fully believe that nothing had happened. There was only one way to determined whether it was a dream or reality.

She walked out her room and knocked on the door to Kol's. There were no answer, and she knocked again. She tried to see if the door was locked and it wasn't; so she walked in and found no one. However, she suspected that she heard something from the bathroom. Chiara called out, 'Kol'. The door to the bathroom opened, and Kol appeared with wet and drips falling down his muscular. However, he was completely naked.

Shocked and very embarrassed, Chiara turned around to look away from him. 'I was wondering when you would come.'

Suddenly, she realized that there rooms were very close. He could hear her. He knew she was awake, and he knew that she had come into his apartment. 'Could you give me the tower, darling?' He smiled at her. 'You are unbelievable.' She cried as she threw the tower toward him without looking.

'You have no idea.' He grinned.

'I just want to make sure that it wasn't dream?'

'Are you talking about the sex dream?'

'What?' She turned around and stared at him, 'what are you talking?'

'I was just checking.' He grinned and then continued, 'yes; we both did have the same vision about a vampire boy staring back at us.'

'Great, so know there are visions involved.'

'Isn't it great? Now, we can be haunted by hunters, other vampires and vision.'

'Well, get dressed; we can get some breakfast, and then we need to find you blood bags.'

'Can't I just eat drug dealers or something? I will be alike a superhero.'

'You are insane.' She merely said and walked out.

While she waited, she decided to get everything ready. Her bags were packed and placed in the car. She found a breakfast place, and then she walked in again to say good bye to Lucy.

Lucy was still by the counter and a man was standing right beside her. He was tall. He had blond hair and brown eyes with a long face. Lucy smiled to him a lot but something had changed in that smile. The kindness, honesty and innocence had disappeared. She seemed troubled.

'Chiara, meet my husband.' She introduced desperately.

The man turned toward her with awkward smile and greeted politely. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Kevin.' Chiara simply said.

'Nice to meet you too.'

'I hope my friend treating you well.'

'Of course!' She interrupted with a forceful and broad smile.

'I will have to go now, but it was nice seeing you again.'

'Are you leaving so soon?'

'Yeah, I need to get to New York, and there is a long way. We will just have some breakfast, and then we will leave. I thought that I would just give you proper goodbye.' Lucy went to the other side of the counter and hugged Chiara dearly and warmly, which she returned gladly. Kol finally arrived to the lobby and gave the keys back with broad smile and a charming wink. Lucy was both charmed and uncomfortable.

The breakfast place was very near and they decided to sit there as Chiara took out here laptop and began to do some searching. When the waitress came, Kol began to charm her with winks and smiles. Chiara interrupted them with her order, and Kol was forced to do the same, but his gaze remained on her until she reached the counter. Then he turned his gaze toward Chiara, 'what are you doing?'

'Researching about visions'

'Sure that will probably work.'

'You will be surprise to know how many things the internet actually gets it right.'

'Are you serious?'

'You will find everything about vampires. Once you have dug through all the crap, you will find the rainbow, and I don't need specific details. I just need something to tell me what I supposed to do with this?'

'Let me know when you are out of the crap.' He replied.

'There is just one thing I don't understand. Visions are attached to one individual, so why did you see the exact same thing. It doesn't give sense.'

'You have good point. Clearly I am not a part of the secret as I don't have your fancy little tattoo.'

Chiara suddenly looked him as she realized something. 'You never gave me back the coin.'

'I just forgot it. I wasn't stealing it.' He said in an offended.

'You had the coin during vision.'

'The coin made me see the vision.' He realized with Chiara.

'The coin is the way to the secret, and so the person that has the coin is a part of the secret. Secret is not limited to the chosen people.'

'That is not very smart of the witches.'

'What could the vision mean?' Chiara asked into the air.

'It was more than vision. It fooled our sights and other senses. That was why I said that the boy was a vampire.'

'What could that possible mean?'

'Maybe you should see it as an analysis of a painting.' Kol said as he turned his gaze back at the waitress. 'the objects and the colours represents something, which means that every object has some meaning.'

'That is... actually quite brilliant.' Chiara said with in amazement.

'I am brilliant man.'

'Let's not push it.'

Kol smiled but for a small moment he didn't say anything. Instead he calmly looked at her again as she had continued her research. She wasn't looking at him but she seemed happy and satisfied. It was as if something heavy had been lifted from her shoulders. Kol knew the cause for her relief, and with a calm tone he took her satisfaction away. 'Aria is a must better name than Chiara. I think your parents loved her more.'

With a heavy sigh, she looked up but her anger would not allow her to speak. He continued with a smirk, 'so what happened exactly?'

'Didn't Lucy tell you that?'

'She couldn't really say much with her mouth full.' He grinned at took a sip of his coffee.

Her eyes narrowed and she made comical expression as she tried to understand what that was supposed to mean. With a sudden change in tone and expression she exclaimed in a loud whisper. 'You slept with Lucy!'

'Are you jealous?'

'You sick bastard! She is married!'

'You seem more shock now than when I killed those hunters.'

'How could you do that?'

'I was hungry and lonely. She helped me with both.' He winked.

'You drank from her! Are you insane?'

'I was hungry. If I became too hungry it would be hard to control myself, darling.'

The waitress returned with their food. She stayed longer than needed but eventually duty called her to leave. Chiara continued her lecturing, 'I told you that no one should get helped.'

'I was very gentle!'

'You are sick.'

'Oh come, darling. Don't be like that.' He said with a smile as she began get up from her chair.

'You will stay here and not hurt anyone until I come back.'

'You are so cute when you are naive.'

'I am serious, Kol!'

'Where are you going?'

'To get the damn blood' she explained harshly before leaving.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It had been hours but finally he saw Chiara drive into the parking. She honked three time to call him out, and he smiled as he winked to the waitress, who was sitting in front of him for company. He gave her a long kiss and walked out. 'I thought you demonstrating rule number two.' He said as he sat in.

'I really had to fight the temptation

'How did you do it?'

'Don't insult my intelligent. I have been tricking people for years. I can rob a blood bank.'

She didn't start the car again but intensely stared at Kol, 'did you not hear me or were you just ignoring me?'

'I was doing the better thing. I drank a little to take the cravings away.'

'You could have controlled it till today.'

'I was going to but then I went to talk to Lucy, and things just got a bit out of hand.'

'You could have killed her.'

'I didn't.'

'I feel so much better now. '

'I thought so.'

'Give me one good reason to not disappear from you.'

'I know where Angie is.'

'That is not good enough. I know she is in New York and that is fine for me.'

'Fine; I won't do it again.' He replied with a fake smile.

'I don't trust you.'

'I am not surprised. Should we leave now or would you like to waste more time?'

Chiara observed him for a while but then calmly smiled, 'Let me apologize for last night. I was not really myself. I am still the woman who fooled you in less than five minutes.'

'I remember.'

'Good; then don't forget.' Without any further comment she started the car and drove.

'How old was Aria?'

'Drop it, Kol.'

'Oh come on. You know everything about my family.'

'Everybody knows everything about your family.'

'Still counts. Was she the oldest?'

'We are twins.' She replied annoyed.

'Two of you? I like it.'

'She was nothing like me.'

'What do you mean?'

'Her opinions, her attitude, her personality was completely different from me. Sometimes we didn't even look alike.'

'What happened to her?'

'She died.'

'Why did you kill her?'

'I didn't want to.'

'But you did, so why did you do it? Was it an accident?'

'Drop it, Kol.'

'Did she attack you? Did you push her down from the stairs?'

'Drop it, Kol.'

'Come on, darling. This is our bounding trip. Why did you kill her?'

With a sudden movement she braked the car in the middle of the road; luckily, there were no other cars. She turned toward him with an angry expression, 'I don't know.' She spat. Her voice increased to the point where she was yelling. 'I don't know why, and I don't know how. For six years these questions have been haunting me, and I still don't know. I don't know how I could let my sister die. I don't know how I could become so careless about my only remaining family. I don't know how I could be so blind for her suffering. I don't know how I could not stop her from taking her own life.' A tear ran down her cheek but she looked away to wiped it with one hand as she breathed heavily.

'I thought you said you killed her?' Kol said in an unusual calm tone.

'I might not have pulled the trigger but I held the gun.' After a small break she spoke again in a much more composed tone, 'so will you please just stop asking me.' She turned her gaze toward the road again and calmly began to drive. Kol didn't look at her but after a long while of silence, he returned to his cheeky tone, 'it doesn't count as killing.'

She sighed annoyed, 'you are an asshole.'


	22. Chapter 21

It had been quite a long time but nothing had changed. Hundreds of people were covering the streets with their busy steps. The tall buildings were casting a shadow over the streets and calm breeze was travelling through the streets. Everything was as it had been five years ago. New York hadn't change a bit. 'Why would she come to New York.?' Kol's voice interrupted Chiara's memory wandering. 'She was born here, but she never really liked it. She was more of a fan of Miami and New Orleans. She loved to be in Texas, and then there was Boston. We used to live there.'

'You never thought she would come here.'

'Eventually, but that didn't tell me when or where.'

'Aren't you happy I am here to help you with that?'

'Not even a little bit.'

Kol just smiled but Chiara continued carelessly, 'we should find a place to stay.'

'It sounds like a good idea. We should go on a five star hotel.'

'I would but I fear that you will eat the housemaids.'

'I won't. I promise that I will only sleep with them this time.'

'You are disgusting.'

'Are you jealous?'

'Are you mad?'

'I am mad about you.'

'Please; that line is older than you.'

The car suited well among the other cars in the parking lot, unlike in Mystic Fall where it was quite obvious that it didn't belong there. However, when they walked into the big hotel it was quite obvious that they didn't belong. Everyone around them wore expensive clothing. Everything about them said that they were people with money. Chiara and Kol on the other hand looked like two workers. 'I should have kept my own clothes.'

Chiara's confused and comic expression returned but she suddenly realized that Kol had changes his clothes. It surprised her as her had not packed anything. 'Where did you get those from?'

'I know right. That man has no taste at all. This was actually the only thing I could take.'

It wasn't an answer to her question but somehow her question was answered. 'Did you take Kevin's clothes.'

'Who is Kevin?'

'Lucy's husband'

'Oh, right. Yeah, that man is unbelievable.'

'So you slept with wife and stole his clothes.'

'The fact that I slept with his wife should be able to say that I am capable of stealing his clothes.'

'Good point'

She merely walked toward the counter and smiled as she said, 'I need two rooms please.' Chiara was unaware that the man was observing and judging her. First he looked at her, and then he looked at Kol, who he judged with equal scepticism. However, he gaze remained longer at Kol, but suddenly he looked down at his computer up again with a mechanic movement and said, 'I am sorry, ma'am, but we only have one room available.'

'What? Are you telling me that this entire hotel is booked up?'

'It is a busy season, ma'am.'

'Are you kidding me?'

'I guess you are stuck with me.' Kol smirked.

'Please, tell me that this is a joke.'

'I am truly sorry ma'am.' Man said without any emotions.

'Okay, fine. I will just sleep on the couch.'

They paid and the keys were given to them immediately as they were escorted to their room. Despite the very unfortunate situation, Chiara was quite happy to know that the room was big and decorated beautifully. There was a perfect view to the city. The bedroom was huge but the living room was bigger. Chiara smiled, 'I had almost forgotten how awesome these hotels were.'

'How come you afford this?'

'I can't. Angie is paying.'

'Does she know?'

'She knows that she was dumb enough to run away from me.'

'Chiara is a bitch.' He said in an impressed manner.

'You have no ideas.'

'Well, I will go out and find some better clothes. I feel like I am torturing myself in this.'

'That sounds like a good idea.'

'Don't be too happy, I will be back soon.'

'I will enjoy every second of your absence.'

With his usual cheeky smile he walked out. Chiara watched at the city for while but then calmly unpacked her bags. The drive had exhausted her mentally, and she needed to sit down for a while and reflect on everything she had done and needed to do. She had not even in her wildest dreams thought that things could have gone so wrong. The dead hunters was something she had suspected and therefore tried to prevent it; but the fact that she had saved the original vampires and that she was travelling around with one of them was beyond her imagination. She was out of her game. Being magician meant one thing for sure that she needed to be the smartest girl in the place but all she could feel was fear. Kol could not be trusted. Or could he? After all he had told the true. She thought about leaving him behind but he was right. New York was too big. She needed precise direction. She needed to find Angie more than every because suddenly she realized that the situation was something else. This was not about Angie but about someone else who was playing with their lives.

A shower always calmed her. She smiled at she remembered Aria's complains, _'Chi, will please just come out! Do you need the entire pacific ocean to calm you down?' _ A small laugh escaped her, and tears ran down her eyes again but this time they merged with the water and Chiara let them flow to bury them with the pure water.

Her energy was reached rock bottom. The lack of sleep, the concern and pain was finally overwhelming her body. She could barely get dressed or dry her hair. Instead she took on the rope to cover and warm her body. She took a black book out of a bag and sat in balcony as she enjoyed the calm breeze and the sound of it. With a deep breath she opened the book and read the first page, which had read so many times that she could recite it by heart.

_When my heart longs for temptation,_

_I turn around to face_

_The breeze of the cold wind._

_No one can understand why._

_What message can the unseen give?_

_What comfort can there be_

_In the touch of the uncatchable._

_What answer can I give to these lost souls?_

_Should I say that the unseen is the truest love?_

_Should I say that the uncatchable is the best lie?_

_Shall I tell them that dreams are always a blessing,_

_While reality is always a curse?_

_ It has become harder to talk. My lips will not let express my thoughts. My heart is captured in the embrace of passionate lover. I cannot speak. It feels like as if someone has taken my tongue and bound my hands. How will I ever be able to tell if I cannot pour my soul to someone? How can I ever tell them that my body had become a prison? Dear, Chi. I wish to tell you, but somewhere I got lost and now I can't find you. I wish to blame you for abounding me but how can I do so, when I see you in front of me. My mind is playing games, and I am losing. Chi, I am losing. _

Chiara watched at the last word with teary eyes and a gasping body. She looked toward the city as she remembered the day where she had walked toward the lake by the orphanage. She had taken calm steps, and she didn't know why she was going there. Police had surrounded the area. A small family was getting questioned by an officer. They had found something, someone. She had walked in the restricted area but an officer had tried to stop her. A voice asked him to let her come. Perhaps it was aunt Jasmine. Perhaps it was another officer. Mechanically, she had walked forward. Aunt was crying and she hugged her, but Chiara couldn't hug her back. There was only fear in her body, and thousand of questions in her mind: Why had she been summoned to this place? Why was Aunt crying? Why were people so sad? More officer began to surround something, someone. It was beneath a white sheet. She stopped. Aunt was talking. She couldn't understand. 'She is gone.' Aunt had kept repeating these meaningless words. The officer had asked her follow him. Confused, angry and afraid she did so. She followed him. Everyone had stepped back, and with one slow and gentle movement, he had uncovered the body. Aria lied there with blue lips and pale skin. Chiara stepped back. 'No, wait.' She cried in shock. 'It is not Aria! It is not her! She is in the house! I know her! She is punishing me! I forgot to call her yesterday! She is playing with me. She is angry, but...but... she...she is not dead! She can't be.' Suddenly she had fallen down on her knees and crawled toward her. She put Aria's face in her hands as cried, 'come on, Ari. I am right here. I am sorry that I forgot to call. I am sorry, but I am here now! Wake up, Ari! Ari, you can't do this!' Her aunt had tried to move her but Chiara pushed her away. 'You can't do this. Don't you dare do this to me! I am here now! You can't punish me! I told you to come and live with me but you decided to stay. I told you! Wake up, Ari' she had begun to shook her harshly as she screamed, 'wake up, Ari! For god sake, wake up.' Aunt had grabbed her as she forcefully embraced her but Chiara kept crying, 'no! Let me go! Please aunty; Please! Tell her to wake up Aunty! I am sorry. Please! Please!' Her voice increased for each cry but Aria never woke up. She remained on the ground until they took her away.

The painful memory was always fresh. Every detail could be felt around her: The smell of the lake, the rushing officers, the fear and the sounds of many animals crying. Everything became alive. She cried and tried to stop but nothing to could her, nothing but one voice behind her, 'Chiara'. His voice had never been so careful and calm. She could hear him approach her but she merely wiped her tears away with and kept a straight face she passed him with the following words, 'I am fine, Kol.'

He grabbed her wrist, 'yeah, you seem fine.'

'Stop pretending that you care. Let me go.'

'I don't care, but if I have to hear that sobbing all night, I am going insane.'

'Let me go.'

Gently and slowly he loosened his grip without saying anything. She rushed away to the room and locked it. She couldn't move so instead she sat down in front of the door and calmly led her tears flow. She couldn't stop them, and Kol could hear her every gasping attempt to stop them. He could hear how she hit her hands toward the floor as she angrily tried to stop them. She tried harder and harder, and for every failed attempt she hit her hands harder toward the floor. Not even the pain and blood could make her stop, and Kol could hear her heart break.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kol had been away for a long, and Chiara tried to pretend that she wasn't thinking about him. She ordered food and watched television to relax her nerves but in the end she couldn't stop herself from wondering. She thought that he gone but something told her that it wasn't the case. His new clothes were still by the couch. When the clock stroked nine, the door finally opened. Chiara quickly glances toward the door to make sure that it was Kol, and it was. She went back to pretending that she hadn't thought about him at all. He didn't say much himself. He walked in and threw his new coat on the sofa. He sat down and took a big bottle of whisky from a plastic bag, which he placed on the table. Chiara looked at it and then looked at Kol. 'I just found a solution to all our problems. Getting drunk and having sex.'

'One: I don't drink. Two: Even if I did drink, there wouldn't be enough alcohol in the world to make that happen.'

Chiara got up from the sofa to put her dinner plate away, but after a smile Kol replied to her insults. 'One: I remembered so I brought you this.' He took out another bottle form the bag, but it was a big bottle of juice. He then continued, 'two: I thought so, so I thought that we could sit on the balcony and just talk.'

Chiara a suppressed a laugh as she spoke with a choked voice, 'you are kidding, right?'

'Fine; I will just drink this by myself.'

'No, wait; why... how did you make yourself to even propose that?'

'I have a mother and brother who wants to kill me, and you suffer survival guilt. I thought that we could need this.'

'You can't see a woman cry, can you?'

'Do you want to do it or not?'

'I don't want to talk about Aria.'

'Fine, then I will talk. I am going to be the drunken one anyway, so it will be quite pointless to talk to me, darling.'

Chiara smirked and laughed briefly, 'I can't believe that a crying woman is your weakness.'

'Are you done?'

'I haven't even started yet.' She laughed.

Kol shook his head, which clearly indicated that he was regretting his kindness. He opened the door to the balcony and with gentlemen-manners invited Chiara to go first. Chiara couldn't wipe her smirk off so Kol rolled his eyes. They both sat down opened their bottles and drank directly from it. The moon was big and whole. However, the light of the city made it less visible. The cold breeze and the music of the wind and the city made it a perfect night. Chiara turned her eyes toward Kol, 'So what is about crying woman that weakens you.'

'You are not going to let this go, are you?'

'Not in a million years?'

'I will ask your grave when that time comes.'

'That is not nice. You are going to visit my grave. I have really got you, haven't I?'

'Right now, I am considering putting you in it.'

'It is alright. I will just begin to cry and then you will be like a soft little puppy.'

Kol smiled as she shook his head, 'I am glad that you are feeling better.'

'I just found out that my psycho companion has a weakness. Of course, I am happy.'

His smile faded a bit and he turned his gaze away. She quickly realized her mistake and tried to save it, 'I shouldn't have said that.'

'It doesn't mean it isn't true, right? My own mother would agree. My brother wouldn't mind to kill me either, and my other brother would gladly dagger me and put me in a coffin. Even my father used to haunt me down.'

'That is why someone should not live forever. It will drive your family mad.' Chiara smiled sympathetically. He smiled with her and took up his bottle to cheer for that.

'I don't think that they don't love you. I just think that this is too complicated.'

'Complicated? That was a new one.'

'It did sound pretty stupid when I said It.' she laughed.

'I loved my family. I have never loved anyone but my family. I never found someone else to love. Now, everyone but me have someone they love dearly. Even Klaus is in love with that blond girl. I don't have any epic love.' The word 'love' came out in a mocking manner.

'You don't need an epic love, Kol. You need an epic friendship. You need someone who can directly tell you that you are a bloody jerk and ask you to pull yourself together without constantly saying that they love you. You don't need some girl who is madly in love with you, and someone who is willing to give up everything you. You need a friend who will tell you everything you need to hear and be honest with you. Epic love is like a huge bank loan, which will have to pay off the rest of your life. Once the many passionate emotions are gone, there will only be doubt, concern and commitment. When the epic love is over, you will lose that person forever.'

'I did not see that one coming.'

'Trust me; the people you can trust are good friends and family. Epic love is selfish and childish.'

'Is that why you broke my brother's heart?'

'Pretty much' she shrugged.

'The juice is really getting you lose, huh?'

They both laughed mildly, 'Aria never believed love either, but she did believe that friends could fall in love, and if they did, they would always be together.'

'Were she in love someone?'

'I never found out.'

'Someone might have known.'

'She never told anyone these things. She kept everything in herself.'

'Are you sure that it was suicide. It could have been something or someone else.'

'She left behind a note. It was her writing. I found her journal, where she wrote all the things she wanted to say but never could.'

'Why did she take her own life?'

'She lost to life.'

'You never saw it coming?'

'I knew she suffered depression but I just thought that it wasn't so bad. I thought that she would be fine. I thought that she just needed to be alone.' Chiara voice began to choke again. 'She wanted to talk to me but I just didn't think it was important. In her journal she wants to blame me but then she feels guilty for doing do. In the last couple of pages she keeps writing that she loves me. She loved me so much that when she hated me she felt so guilty that she would hurt herself so she could make the pain go away. She just wanted me to listen but I was so busy in my new life and new friends that I just kept saying "later"'

Kol watched her tears slowly fall down. She continued, 'The day before she died, she wanted me to visit her. She never left the orphanage. She worked there with Aunt Jasmine. I was supposed to meet her but then I got caught up in some homework and friends that I couldn't meet her. I called her but she was so angry that she closed the phone. She didn't pick up. I kept calling but she didn't pick up. The next day they found her in a lake by the orphanage. She didn't do it to punish me. She did because she loved me so much that she didn't want to hate me.'

Chiara wiped her tears away and smiled sadly, 'so much for not talking about Aria, huh?'

'She sounds amazing.' was Kol's simple but warm answer.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22

Kol had been away for a long, and Chiara tried to pretend that she wasn't thinking about him. She ordered food and watched television to relax her nerves but in the end she couldn't stop herself from wondering. She thought that he gone but something told her that it wasn't the case. His new clothes were still by the couch. When the clock stroked nine, the door finally opened. Chiara quickly glances toward the door to make sure that it was Kol, and it was. She went back to pretending that she hadn't thought about him at all. He didn't say much himself. He walked in and threw his new coat on the sofa. He sat down and took a big bottle of whisky from a plastic bag, which he placed on the table. Chiara looked at it and then looked at Kol. 'I just found a solution to all our problems. Getting drunk and having sex.'

'One: I don't drink. Two: Even if I did drink, there wouldn't be enough alcohol in the world to make that happen.'

Chiara got up from the sofa to put her dinner plate away, but after a smile Kol replied to her insults. 'One: I remembered so I brought you this.' He took out another bottle form the bag, but it was a big bottle of juice. He then continued, 'two: I thought so, so I thought that we could sit on the balcony and just talk.'

Chiara a suppressed a laugh as she spoke with a choked voice, 'you are kidding, right?'

'Fine; I will just drink this by myself.'

'No, wait; why... how did you make yourself to even propose that?'

'I have a mother and brother who wants to kill me, and you suffer survival guilt. I thought that we could need this.'

'You can't see a woman cry, can you?'

'Do you want to do it or not?'

'I don't want to talk about Aria.'

'Fine, then I will talk. I am going to be the drunken one anyway, so it will be quite pointless to talk to me, darling.'

Chiara smirked and laughed briefly, 'I can't believe that a crying woman is your weakness.'

'Are you done?'

'I haven't even started yet.' She laughed.

Kol shook his head, which clearly indicated that he was regretting his kindness. He opened the door to the balcony and with gentlemen-manners invited Chiara to go first. Chiara couldn't wipe her smirk off so Kol rolled his eyes. They both sat down opened their bottles and drank directly from it. The moon was big and whole. However, the light of the city made it less visible. The cold breeze and the music of the wind and the city made it a perfect night. Chiara turned her eyes toward Kol, 'So what is about crying woman that weakens you.'

'You are not going to let this go, are you?'

'Not in a million years?'

'I will ask your grave when that time comes.'

'That is not nice. You are going to visit my grave. I have really got you, haven't I?'

'Right now, I am considering putting you in it.'

'It is alright. I will just begin to cry and then you will be like a soft little puppy.'

Kol smiled as she shook his head, 'I am glad that you are feeling better.'

'I just found out that my psycho companion has a weakness. Of course, I am happy.'

His smile faded a bit and he turned his gaze away. She quickly realized her mistake and tried to save it, 'I shouldn't have said that.'

'It doesn't mean it isn't true, right? My own mother would agree. My brother wouldn't mind to kill me either, and my other brother would gladly dagger me and put me in a coffin. Even my father used to haunt me down.'

'That is why someone should not live forever. It will drive your family mad.' Chiara smiled sympathetically. He smiled with her and took up his bottle to cheer for that.

'I don't think that they don't love you. I just think that this is too complicated.'

'Complicated? That was a new one.'

'It did sound pretty stupid when I said It.' she laughed.

'I loved my family. I have never loved anyone but my family. I never found someone else to love. Now, everyone but me have someone they love dearly. Even Klaus is in love with that blond girl. I don't have any epic love.' The word 'love' came out in a mocking manner.

'You don't need an epic love, Kol. You need an epic friendship. You need someone who can directly tell you that you are a bloody jerk and ask you to pull yourself together without constantly saying that they love you. You don't need some girl who is madly in love with you, and someone who is willing to give up everything you. You need a friend who will tell you everything you need to hear and be honest with you. Epic love is like a huge bank loan, which will have to pay off the rest of your life. Once the many passionate emotions are gone, there will only be doubt, concern and commitment. When the epic love is over, you will lose that person forever.'

'I did not see that one coming.'

'Trust me; the people you can trust are good friends and family. Epic love is selfish and childish.'

'Is that why you broke my brother's heart?'

'Pretty much' she shrugged.

'The juice is really getting you lose, huh?'

They both laughed mildly, 'Aria never believed love either, but she did believe that friends could fall in love, and if they did, they would always be together.'

'Were she in love someone?'

'I never found out.'

'Someone might have known.'

'She never told anyone these things. She kept everything in herself.'

'Are you sure that it was suicide. It could have been something or someone else.'

'She left behind a note. It was her writing. I found her journal, where she wrote all the things she wanted to say but never could.'

'Why did she take her own life?'

'She lost to life.'

'You never saw it coming?'

'I knew she suffered depression but I just thought that it wasn't so bad. I thought that she would be fine. I thought that she just needed to be alone.' Chiara voice began to choke again. 'She wanted to talk to me but I just didn't think it was important. In her journal she wants to blame me but then she feels guilty for doing do. In the last couple of pages she keeps writing that she loves me. She loved me so much that when she hated me she felt so guilty that she would hurt herself so she could make the pain go away. She just wanted me to listen but I was so busy in my new life and new friends that I just kept saying "later"'

Kol watched her tears slowly fall down. She continued, 'The day before she died, she wanted me to visit her. She never left the orphanage. She worked there with Aunt Jasmine. I was supposed to meet her but then I got caught up in some homework and friends that I couldn't meet her. I called her but she was so angry that she closed the phone. She didn't pick up. I kept calling but she didn't pick up. The next day they found her in a lake by the orphanage. She didn't do it to punish me. She did because she loved me so much that she didn't want to hate me.'

Chiara wiped her tears away and smiled sadly, 'so much for not talking about Aria, huh?'

'She sounds amazing.' was Kol's simple but warm answer.


End file.
